He Fell In Love With Her Smile
by trishaj48
Summary: Just another story from my imagination about how things got started with Gil and Sara. Just when everything seems to be going wrong in Gil’s life, something happened to make it all go right. The writers and procurers of CSI own everything.
1. Chapter 1

Some days everything goes right, some days everything goes wrong. That's life. Well today was one of those days where everything was going wrong.

The night started on an up note. Gil had been seeing Betty for a month now. He liked her but he was not in love with her.

She was fun to be with, they both enjoyed a lot of the same things but there just was not the chemistry. She was more like a sister.

He had decided to tell her, he just was not sure how. They were walking to his car after a movie. Betty looked at him, "Griss. We have been together now for a month. It has been nice but I am not getting what I want out of this relationship."

He knew where this was going, the same place it always did. She wanted sex and he did not.

"Betty, I have told you before. I can't just 'do it'. I have to be in love and even thought I like you a lot, I don't love you."

"This is the last time I am going to ask," she told him. "If it is not tonight, then lose my number."

Gil walked Betty to her door, she opened it. "Well?" Betty asked. "I have not changed my mind, "Gil told her. "Then this is good bye," she said.

"Guess I didn't have to worry about how to tell her," Gil said getting into his car.

Then, like anything that starts on an UP a DOWN has to fallow it.

On his way to work, Gil got a flat tire. He fixed it and he was on his way again. He stopped at a red light and someone rear ended him, pushing him into the intersection where he was hit again.

Gil pulled out his cell phone to report the accident and the battery was dead. After finally getting a hold of the police and making arrangements for his car to be towed, it took him 15 minutes to get a cab.

Gil walked into work 30 minutes late. He knew he was going to get his ass chewed out.

Ecklie motioned him to his office. Grissom explained what had happened, even the police report did not change Ecklie's mind.

Gil walked to his office - HIS OFFICE - he still could not get used to it. He was VOLUNTEERED to become supervisor of graves only three weeks ago. He did not want to be supervisor; he just wanted to be what he was - a Forensic Entomologist.

His co-workers were not thrilled, they did not like the idea of Grissom being their boss. He sat at his desk, could anything else go wrong? He doubted it. His phone rang, it was Jim Brass.

Brass was his former supervisor. Brass was relived after a major mix up at the lab. He was put back in detectives again.

"What's up Brass?" he asked.

Jim told him about a body found in the desert with lots of insect activity. Finally, something Grissom wanted to do.

After he gathered the evidence and collected the insects he was back in the lab again.

Ecklie came to his office. "Rose just told me that she was getting married and moving to Texas. You need a replacement, these three people have applied and are qualified. I have set up interviews for tomorrow, be here."

Gil took his Danali home, half way there he ran out of gas. Finally home he dropped on the couch. "Life some times just sucks," he said to Hank. The dog looked at him, then turned and walked away. Even the dog did not want to be near him.

The next morning his insurance company called, his car was totaled and he would be receiving a check in a week to 10 days.

Ecklie had set up the interviews, the first applicant came in. Grissom introduced himself, the young man's name was Mitch Warren.

Everything was going along fine until Warren asked if there were any blacks working on the team.

"We have one, his name is Warrick Brown," Gil told him.

"One is one to many," Warren said. "You object to blacks?" Gil asked. "No, only working with them," Warren said. End of that interview.

The next one was a young lady named Frances. Her first question ended the interview. "Are there any single men working here? I so want to find a husband."

One more he said, his last applicant came in.

"Sara Sidle," she said handing him her paper work.

Gil looked at her, those eyes. Oh my god, they were the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Gil Grissom," he said standing to shake her hand. As he did he bumped his knee on the desk, he stifled a cruse word and she smiled at him.

That was it, his heart skipped a beat. He never believed in love at first sight but he was in love.

"You ok," she asked. "Fine," he replied. He looked through her folder, very impressive. Beautiful and an excellent criminologist.

"Can you start tomorrow?" he asked. "Will see you then," she told him.

Sitting in her living room she could not get him out of her mind. Those eyes, they were the deepest blue she had ever seen. She giggled again as she thought of how cute he looked trying to act like it did not hurt when he banged his knee.

She never believed in love at first sight, but she was in love

Gil dreamed of her, he loved those eyes. He could not wait to get to work to see her again.

He stopped at his mailbox before going to work.

Was his luck changing? The check from his insurance company was in and the accident was only yesterday. Not to mention the check was for $1,000 more then what he expected.

As he walked into the lab Judy, the receptionist, told him he had several boxes delivered today. Going to the office he discovered they were the 'decoration's' for his office he had ordered, his bugs and other assorted things.

His phone rang, it was the owner of the junk yard that towed his car. There was a man interested in buying his car, he needed the engine. The man was willing to give him $1000 for it.

Gil had a smile on his face, "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary," Sara said coming in. "Some days everything goes right," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He teamed Catherine and Warrick up together on a murder/suicide. He let Nick run solo on a jewelry store robbery. He and Sara had an arson. No one complained, they all just took their assignments and left.

In the Denali on their way to their arson, Gil was making small talk. He told her about his car and having to shop for a new one. He told her about that whole day and how everything just went wrong.

"Sounds like you got up on the wrong side of the bed," she said.

"I can only get up off one side," he told her.

"Oh. The Mrs. has the other side?" she said all of a sudden feeling foolish for falling in love with a married man.

"No. I am not married," he said, "I have a dog named Hank, he sleeps on the floor on the other said of the bed. I'm afraid I might trip over him." So Gilbert Grissom was unattached and this made her smile.

At their arson Gil introduced Sara to Jim and she immediately took to him. He was like the father she never had.

"The firemen said it was okay for you all to go in there," Jim said, "Just to watch where you're stepping, the floor is weak."

Gil and Sara went inside and she headed for the kitchen. Taking pictures and looking around, she put her foot where it did not belong. Gil heard a crashing sound, and going into the kitchen he called for Sara.

"Down here," Sara yelled. Gil looked down through a hole in the floor. "Are you ok?" Gil asked. "I think so. Come on down here, I found something. Just don't come down the same way I did," she said, giggling.

Going to the basement Gil found what Sara had accidentally found. "Who is your friend?" he asked. "I am not sure," she said, "but he has a nice hole in his head."

Gil went to Sara, seeing that her hand was bleeding. "You better get this looked at," he told her.

"I will a little later," Sara told Gil. "You will NOW," he told her, "I don't want it to get infected."

Gil yelled up through the hole in the floor and asked Jim to have one of the paramedics check out Sara's hand. "I'll call the coroner while I am up there, "she told him.

"You are kinda cute," the paramedic told Sara ,as he checked out her hand.

"Get lost," was Sara's reply.

"How about we go out and get to know each other before you tell me to get lost," he said holding Sara's hand and not letting it go.

"The lady said 'get lost'," Jim said. "So bandage up her hand and leave her alone."

Sara looked at Jim, "Thanks." "You're welcome," Jim told her.

Sara led the way to the body when David got there. More pictures were taken, more evidence collected and then Sara and Gil were on their way back.

"How did you manage to fall through the floor and only hurt your hand?" Catherine asked her.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Lucky I guess."

Gil came in, "We printed our DB. His name was Harvey Grossman."

"Harvey Grossman?" Catherine said seeming to be very excited.

Sara stood looking at them, totally clueless.

"Grossman is, well was, one of the biggest drug dealers in Vegas," Gil told her. "We have been trying for over a year to catch him." "Ohhh," Sara said.

Sara had been at the lab for two weeks now and Gil had been trying to find the nerve to ask her out. He had to talk to her, to find out if there was a possibility that she might feel the same thing he did and be open to a relationship.

He had tried several times, but each time he tried ,his mind froze and he could not say what he wanted to. They were getting ready to go home after shift when Gil asked her to stop by his office.

"I checked the schedule," he said, "and we are both off tonight. How about dinner?" Sara gave him an uncertain look. "Come on," Gil said, "I know it is your birthday, you don't want to celebrate it alone."

"Ok," Sara answered, not sure how he found out.

"That is the least I can do for a beautiful lady," Gil said, before realizing what he said.

Sara blushed. Gil's face turned red, "I will drop by your place around 6. Any place special?" "You can choose," Sara answered quickly and then left.

"Beautiful! He thinks I am beautiful," Sara kept repeating to herself all the way home.

Six pm on the dot Gil knocked on her door, "Happy Birthday."

Gil handed her a box. "It is beautiful," Sara said. He had stopped at a jewelry store and bought her a butterfly necklace. She turned and let him fasten it for her.

Gil figured he had already stuck his foot in his mouth earlier so he just said what was on his mind. "Almost as lovely as you are," he told Sara. "Shall we?" he said as he opened the door for her.

In the car he told her they were going to a place called THE WHARF and he told her it was his favorite place to eat. When they got there the steward said, "Dr. Grissom. Your table is ready." "I asked for a table on the patio," he said, "I hope it is alright."

Sara nodded as they followed the steward to the table. Gil pulled out her chair, the steward brought a bottle of wine, her favorite. She was not going to ask how he knew, she just liked the fact that he had taken time to find out what her favorite things were.

After they ate Gil motioned to their server. She came over with a small cake and sat it in front of Sara. On the cake was written HAPPY BIRTHDAY. After dinner he asked her if she would like to take a walk, the diner was on a small lake. "It is so peaceful here," she said. "And I love how the moon reflects on the water."

Back at her place Gil walked her to her door. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time," she told him. "You're welcome," he told her. Gil drew a breath, "Come on Grissom," he said to himself, "I don't think she'll bite."

Gil kissed her, not deep and overly passionate but just enough to let her know he was interested. Sara backed away, Gil wasn't sure if he had made a mistake until she returned his kiss with just a little more passion then his.

"What do you like for breakfast?" she asked, taking his hand and shutting and locking the door behind them. "Whatever you fix," he said, following her to her room.

He felt her skin flush under his touch. His lips found her neck and a moan escaped her throat from the sensation as Gil nibbled and kissed her neck. He shifted somewhat and let his tongue trace the skin on her throat.

Gil slowly moved to her nipples, tenderly he sucked at the pert pink nipple as his fingers moved down toward her tight brown curls. He played in the softness of them before rubbing her nub with his thumb. Sara moaned deeply, encouraging him, Gil easily slipped first one, then another finger into her opening, keeping her pert nipple in his mouth. Gil continued to suck as his hand pumped a steady rhythm.

Sara's body started to quiver, her climax drawing near and Gil quickly moved between her legs. Sucking her clit gently, Gil could feel her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her. She was screaming his name as he swallowed all she had to offer. Sara's body was still trembling with aftershocks as he entered her.

Gil pumped into her in a slow steady rhythm enjoying the feel of her tight channel closing around his enlarged manhood. Each thrust rubbed her "g" spot, Sara was on the edge of a second climax and Gil was very near also. "Faster," she whispered. Gil hardly heard her, his need for release was so overpowering.

Sara screamed with pleasure as Gil pumped faster and faster, he was aware of her ecstatic, sexy moans, he could feel Sara's vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood as her juices flowed.

Gil's face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic and Sara could feel the intense explosion as his juices splashed against her walls.

Gil kissed her tenderly, moved from atop her and entwined her in his arms, there they both found sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Gil woke up with a woman in his arms, it took him only a second to shake the morning cobwebs and recall last night. He smiled as he remembered the coy way she had let him know that she was as interested in him as he was her.

The warm tingly feelings came back as he remembered the passion from last night. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled a little closer.

Sara woke to the smell of a man that was something she was not used to. Then she too smiled as she remembered last night. "Good morning," he said. "Same to you," was her reply.

Gil was in the mood but did not want to push his luck. He could feel his manhood starting to respond to his feelings, so he thought he better get out of bed.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he asked, not really wanting to leave her bed but knowing he better. Sara propped her self up so she was looking in his face, "Seconds," she told him, kissing him.

Sara licked Gil's chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked. Effortlessly she moved to his manhood and she pulled it into her mouth. Gil groaned deeply as Sara concentrated on the head. She stroked the shaft and massaged his balls as she continued to suck the head. She heard him cry out her name. She felt the violent, but beautiful, explosion in her mouth and swallowed quickly, not missing a drop.

Sara moved from him and kissed him, deeply. Gil lay her on her belly and grabbed a pillow. By placing it under Sara's tummy her womanhood was completely accessible to him. Gil pulled her clit into his mouth while he pumped his fingers. Sara grabbed the sheets, screaming his name as she released herself into his mouth. Gil lapped each drop.

His manhood was once more at full size, so he knelt and entered her, it took only a few thrusts for him to find his much needed release.

Gil had decided that 'seconds' was even better. After their 'seconds' they were sitting at her kitchen table.

"I'm not much of a cook," Sara told Gil, handing him a cup of coffee, "but I do make a mean omelet."

"Sounds great," he told her. Gil could not keep his eyes off Sara. They followed her everywhere she went. He thought she looked sexy in her cotton pajamas and her hair still a mess from last night.

Sara handed Gil his omelet and taking a bite of it he said, "You are right. This is delicious."

After they ate, Gil helped her clear the table. He was fumbling again and he had to let her know that last night was not a one time thing.

He started to say something when Sara said,

"I really need to grab a shower." She walked to the door

and he took it as his clue to scram.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I should get home too. I will see you later." She unlocked the door and started to open it.

Gil could not let it end this way.

He took her in his arms and kissed her, "Sara. Last night would not have happened if I did not care very deeply for you. I love you."

Sara looked at him, "I wouldn't have let it happen unless I felt the same way. I love you too. Now scram, so I can shower. Hank must be starving by now." She kissed him, "See you later."

Gil went to his car, thinking to himself that he could not believe this beautiful angel was in love with him. His head was in the clouds. It felt like he was floating on air as he walked around his place.

Reality struck again, as his phone rang. "Grissom," it was Brass. "We have a triple at the high school. We need you ASAP."

"Be right there," he said. "I've called the rest of the team but I don't have Sara's number," Jim said. "I have it," Gil told him, "I will call her."

Gil could hear a chuckle in Jim's voice as he said, "I kinda figured you would." Gil called Sara and told her what had happened and she said she would meet him there.

Gil grabbed his kit and headed out the door when his phone rang again. "Gil," it was Sara. "I have a flat, can you swing by and get me?" "Almost there, "he told her.

At the high school Gil and Sara got out of his car and Jim just looked at them and smiled. "A janitor went to open the shed and found our three bodies. They are all naked."

David was already there, "Each one was shot in the temple. Liver temp makes it right around midnight. This one was first - he pointed to one of the boys - then the young lady. This one saw it all."

"Is there any signs of sexual assault?" Sara asked. "It's kind of hard to tell. I'll check when I get them back to the morgue, "David told her.

"Any way of knowing who they are?" Gil asked Brass. "The janitor says he knows the faces, but not the names," Jim told him.

By this time Nick, Warrick and Catherine have arrived. "Oh my god, "Catherine said. "I know that girl. Her name is Janice Williams, she's my next door neighbor."

Jim asked if she would feel comfortable going with him to notify the parents and she agreed to go. "See if you can find out why she was here at midnight and if her parents might know who her friends are," Gil told her, nodding at the two boys. Catherine and Jim left.

"Nick, you and Warrick finish up here, Sara and I will go with the bodies," Gil said.

A short time latter they all met in the lay out room.

"We found their clothing heaped in a pile," Nick said. "Janice's mother said that she thought Janice was spending the night with Missy," Catherine said.

"We talked to Missy's mother. She said that Missy told her she would be at Janice's. No one knows where Missy is."

"The dark haired boy is Robert Jefferys," Greg said. "His prints are on file cause he has a part time job parking cars at the Palm's."

"That is Missy's brother," Catherine said. "We have prints on the blond boy but nothing is showing up," Greg told them.

"According to doc," Sara started. "Robert was the first to die. There was signs of sexual activity on Janice, but doc said it did not look like rape, she was second. Our mystery blond was last. They all had been using drugs."

"I ran the semen found in Janice, but it's no help, it belongs to Robert," Greg told them.

"We found Missy," Jim said sticking his head in the door. "She is in the hospital." Gil and Sara went to talk to her.

The blond headed boy turned out to be Benny Grossman, Harvey Grossman's son. Missy told then that the four of them had gone to the school's equipment shed for a night of drugs and sex.

Missy told them all she could remember was having to pee. She went behind the shed when she heard two voices yelling something about 'DOING GODS WORK'. She heard a gun firing and she ran off and hid.

"We have two suspects in custody," Jim said, meeting Gil and Sara as they were leaving. "These two fellas were walking around the park, shirts full of blood, saying that they were told by God to end all fornication and drug abuse here on earth."

Gil shook his head, "That's a very big job."

Later after shift Gil was sitting on his couch trying to read a book. His doorbell sounded. Laying his book down, he answered it and Sara was standing there.

"I miss you," she said, as he let her in.

"I am not to good with omelets, but I make a very fluffy waffle, "he told her, taking her hand as he headed for his room.

Sara kissed him, "Can I shower first?"

Gil laughed, "Can I join you?"

"I would love that," Sara said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gil opened his bedroom door, Hank was laying on the floor in his usual spot. "Not tonight buddy," Gil told the dog chasing him out the door.

Gil took Sara in his arms and kissed her, he ran his hands under her shirt and unhooked her bra. Their kisses became more passionate as they washed each others body. They dried each other, the heat was building.

Sara slowly deepened the kiss and felt the excitement as Gil responded. Sara felt his tongue softly beg for entrance and slowly opened her mouth more, letting her own tongue snake out and touch his.

Sara straddled him, placing tiny kisses on his face and neck. Gil groaned at Sara's touch.

They lay on their sides - head to toe. Gil used his hands and mouth to caress and kiss Sara's body as she used hers to suck, lick and kiss Gil's manhood and balls.

Gil lift her leg, sucking at her clit Sara was soon lost in her pleasure.

Gil eased his manhood away from her so Sara could concentrate on nothing but the pleasure he was giving her.

The sexy erotic sounds she was making was pleasure to his ears and the sweet honey she released was a pleasure to his tongue.

Gil sat, cross-legged as Sara eased herself onto his enlarged manhood wrapping her arms and legs around him.

They soon found the perfect rocking rhythm as they shared deep intimate kisses.

Their climax was reached simultaneously, their moans and screams were muffled by their kiss.

They fell asleep, totally exhausted and completely satisfied. Gil woke to an empty bed.

He wondered when she left and where she went. His question was answered a few minutes latter when she crawled back in the bed next to him. "Had to go," she said smiling at him.

"I like the way you feel next to me," he told her. "I fit just right don't I?" Sara said snuggling closer.

The both lay for a little longer enjoying the reminders of last night and just being together. Gil glanced at his clock, "How about a waffle?" he asked. "Sounds great," she told him.

She had brought a change of clothing with her so they could spend the whole day together. When it was time to leave for work Sara told him she had to get going, "Have a stop I need to make." Gil kissed her, "Will see you at the lab."

Gil was sitting at his desk when Jim came in, "How's things?" he asked. "Things are great," Gil told him not sure where he was going.

"How's Sara?" Jim wanted to know. Gil looked at him. "Come on Griss," Jim said. "I have known you long enough to know when something is going on. I have not seen you this happy since that last set of butterfly's were delivered." Jim said nodding toward Gil's newest addition.

"Sara's fine," Gil said. "Be good to her," Jim said in a fatherly tone of voice, "She is a special lady." "You have no need to worry, Daddy," Gil told him smiling.

The rest of the gang showed up, Gil handed out assignments. "Sara, there is some follow up on yesterdays case. I will be tied up here, can you handle it by yourself?" "Not a problem," she told him. He handed her an envelope, "You need anything call."

"Nick called off," Gil told the other two, "He said he ate something that did not agree with him. I need you two to check this out. A body has been found floating in the pool at the Y."

Sara walked to her Denali, getting in she opened the envelope. Besides the material for the case she found another envelope with her name on it.

Opening it she first found a key, then a note form Gil. SARA, THE LAST TWO NIGHTS HAVE BEEN FANTASTIC, YOU ARE FANTASTIC. THIS IS TO MY FRONT DOOR USE IT ANYTIME YOU WANT. I LOVE YOU. STAY SAFE. GIL.

Sara smiled. He was right, the last two nights had been fantastic. He is everything she wants in a man.

She was still smiling when she arrived at the Grossman's house to put the finishing touches on last nights case. On her way back to the lab Jim called her. "I am at the Palms," he told her. "I need a CSI, Grissom said to call you and see if you were finished. Warrick and Catherine are still tied up at the Y."

"I will be there in 5," she told him. Arriving at the Palms Hotel she found Jim waiting for her in the lobby. "The maid went to clean out a late check out and found a pool of blood, no body, just blood."

Sara followed him to the room, "Is it human?" she asked. "That is one of the things I needed a CSI for, young lady," he said grinning at her.

Sara tested the blood, "Human. Guess I better get busy." She was taking pictures when a voice behind her said, "Can you use some help?" She turned around to see Gil standing there.

"Sure." she told him, "Thought you were busy?" "I was. But I also hate paper work," he told her. She told him he could talk to the maid and the desk clerk. In the lobby Sara seen Grissom, "I'm finished up there."

"The desk clerk said he can't remember what the man looked like who rented the room," Grissom told her. "He also said there are no camera's. The maid said that she seen a lady and a man coming out of the room earlier this morning."

"We are not really sure there was a murder," she told him. "All we have is a blood pool." "True," he said. "The pool is not big enough to conform a murder." He was not sure if he should call it a crime scene or not.

"That's the man. That's him," the maid yelled as a man walked into the lobby. Brass walked over to him, "Jim Brass, LVPD. You rented room 324?"

"Yes sir," he man said. "You care to explain the blood pool?" Grissom asked. "Yes," the man said. "That is why I came back, to reimburse the management for the rug." "Excuse me?" Sara said.

"I am sorry," the man said. "I had better start from the beginning. My wife and I came here because her mother got sick. We were packing to go home when her water broke.

Before I could call 911 the baby came. I wrapped my son in a sheet and took them both to the hospital. They are keeping them both over night.

You can call and confirm my story." The man gave Grissom his name and the name of the doctor they saw. Sara made the call, confirmed the man's story.

Back at the lab Gil told Sara, "That is one of the strangest cases I believe I have ever run into." Warrick and Catherine came back, "It turned out to be an accidental drowning," Catherine said.

"The man slipped in some water, hit his head, knocked himself out and fell into the pool. Weird?" Sara told them about her case, "Seems like tonight is the night for weird."

Gil had a few stops to make before he got home. Walking in the door he dropped his keys on the table. Hank was sleeping in a corner. "That's strange," Gil thought. "Normally he is running around wanting to go out."

He grabbed a glass of juice, his book and headed for his room. Opening the door he seen Sara laying on the bed wrapped in a towel. "Thought you would never get here," she said smiling. "Grab a shower and join me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Was wondering something," Sara asked him. "What's that, love?" Gil asked running his hand up and down her arm.

"Would you ask me to leave if I told you all I wanted was to have you hold me and sleep in your arms?"

"Absolutely not," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I love to have you in my arms. I love you, sex is not the only reason why I want you near me."

"That's good," she said. Gil was not sure how to word his next question, and he did not have to ask. Sara slid her hand down his stomach and gently stroked his manhood.

"I thought you didn't want this," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't say that," she said still stroking. "I was just wondering, just in case if sometime all I want to do is cuddle."

"If it is to make love or just cuddle, you're welcome anytime," Gil told her. "We can cuddle latter," she told him, letting her lips go where her hand had been. The next morning she woke up in her favorite place, in his arms.

Gil and Sara had been seeing each other for over two months.

They had both been off the weekend and Sara spent it at Gil's.

Gil was sitting on the couch reading, Sara leaned up against him, her back against his side, she too was reading.

They had a couple of hours before they had to go to work. Gil looked at her and said, "You look sexy in my pajama top." Sara got up off the couch and stood in front of him. "I think we have enough time before it is time to go," Sara said with an impish grin.

"I was thinking the same thing," Gil told her. He slowly unbuttoned the top, he pulled her close to him and kissed her beast.

Sara took his hand and they went to his room.

His lips found hers and he savored the taste of her tongue. Sara moaned into his mouth and he felt her body quiver in his arms. To Sara the world did not exist out side of Gil's arms. Sara knew that no man had ever made her feel this way, just his kiss, his touch was almost enough to send her over the edge. And when they did make love, every nerve in her body was on fire.

After they made love, they cuddled for a while. The time came around when they had to get ready for work. Sara said, "I hate to leave, but I have to get myself dressed." "I know my love," Gil said, tenderly kissing her, "I'll see you at the lab.

After Sara left Gil was dressing, he looked at Hank, "We have got to get her here with us. I need her." Hank looked at his master and wagged his tail.

At the lab, Gil had handed out assignments and everyone was on their cases. Sara was still at the lab going over paper work for court.

Ecklie came into the break room, "I need a CSI. There has been an officer involved shooting. You are the only one here." Sara objected, but went anyway. "I will get a hold of the others and tell them to meet you there," Ecklie said as she walked out.

At the scene Sara ran into a young officer, "We were investigating a liquor store robbery. Everyone thought the scene was clear, but somehow we missed one. A suspect jumped up from behind the counter and started firing. He hit four people before I was able to get off a shot."

Sara started into the building when Nick, Warrick and Catherine showed up. Nick grabbed Sara's arm, "Gil was investigating this robbery. Where is he?"

Warrick went to the officer, "Where is Grissom? The CSI who was investigating this robbery."

"The CSI and Capt Brass are two of the people who were shot," the officer said.

Panic hit Sara, "Are they alright?"

"I am not sure," the officer said, "they have been transported to the hospital."

Sara looked at Catherine, "I'm going to check on them. You three can handle things here."

Sara did not give Catherine time to say anything.

At the hospital she went to the receptionist but before she could say anything, she seen Jim sitting in the waiting room.

Jim had been hit in the shoulder and wrist. "Sara," Jim called. She went to him, "Where is Gil? How is he?"

"Sit over here," he told her, "This is Nathan, he seen what happened."

"Mr. Grissom took one to the head. I don't think he made it," the officer told Sara.

Sara fell into Jim's chest and could not contain the tears, "Dead? Are you trying to say he is dead?"

"Yes," Nathan said, "I don't see how he could have survived."

The other three had walked in just as Nathan had said YES. Warrick looked at him, "Griss is dead?"

"I seen him take one to the head. There is no way he could have made it," Nathan repeated to Warrick.

Nick seen Dave come out with a body on a stretcher. Sara walked over to the body, "Is that Griss?" "No," he said, "It is a hit and run. Is Grissom gone?"

She told him what Nathan said. "He is not on my list," Dave said. Catherine said to Jim, "Are you sure he is gone?"

"No one told me," Jim said. "All I know is what Nathan told me. I was on the floor before Grissom got hit."

Sara did not need to hear any more.

She went to the receptionist, "I am CSI Sidle. I need to check on CSI Grissom."

"The bullet just grazed the side of Mr. Grissoms head and he lost a lot of blood. The doctor has just gotten the bleeding under control, he is stitching and dressing the wound now."

Sara went over to the others and told them what she found out.

Brass looked at Nathan. Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "I thought he was dead."

A little latter Gil came out, a bandage on his head.

Sara had to contain herself from running to him. She didn't know if he wanted the others to know about them. Warrick went to him and hugged him, "We were told you were dead."

"My head feels like it," Gil said. Catherine and Nick hugged him too. Sara took advantage of the actions of the others and hugged him also.

"I'm going to take him home," Sara said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Jim said. "I am sure he should not be driving.

"I will see to his Denali," Nick said.

"Go home and get some rest," Catherine said.

At the house Sara helped him undress. She helped him into bed and then gave him some of the pain medicine the doctor had prescribed.

"Anything else you need?" she asked, picking up her keys and getting ready to go. "You," he said. "Stay with me."

Sara dropped her keys, slipped off her clothing and put on one of Gil's pajama tops then lay next to him, it took him no time to fall asleep.

The next morning Sara woke first, she carefully slipped out of the bed and went to the kitchen to fix something to eat.

From the bedroom she heard Gil calling her. Sara went to him, "I'm right here." She sat next to him, and tenderly kissed him.

"Sara," he said, "I don't want to wake up without you next to me again. I want you to think about moving in here with me."

Sara look at him, "I don't have to think about it. I don't want to be away from you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been two days since the shooting. The panic in Sara's voice and the look on her face when she heard about Gil being shot made it more then obvious she had special feelings for him.

Gil and Sara decided to tell everyone even though there was really no need to, the day of the shooting confirmed what most of the team already thought they knew.

Ecklie was far from happy. He didn't like same shift romances but there was nothing against it in the rule books.

The only stipulation was they were to conduct themselves in a professional manor at all times and Catherine was to do Sara's evaluations.

Much to Sara's objections Gil said he was going to work. "You don't need to," she told him, "Catherine has been handling shift." "I know," Gil told her, "I'm fine."

"You've had to take the pain med for the last two days," Sara reminded him. "Yes. And I slept like a baby. I'm fine now," Gil said smiling at her.

Sara reluctantly gave in she figured she wasn't going to win Gil was much to stubborn. Gil walked into the break room, the rest of the crew just looked at him. They all agreed with Sara about Gil not working, but they also knew how stubborn Gil can be.

"Not one word," Gil said, "I have decomp tonight," he added waving a paper in his hand. Standing behind Gil was a blond haired lady. "Brass will be out for at least a month. This is Detective Sophia Curtis. She'll be taking over till Jim gets back."

"She's a lot better looking them Brass," Nick said not being able to take his eyes off her. "That's for sure," Warrick added. "Down boy," Catherine said.

"Yeah, you are engaged," Nick said. "Engaged but not blind," Warrick added. "Both you stop it!" Gil said, "you are embarrassing the lady."

Gil handed out assignments. Sara stopped Nick on their way out the door, "Trade with me." "Trade?" Nick said.

"Yeah," Sara said, "Gil told Sophia to go with me and I know you want to be with her." "Oh I see," Nick said smiling, "I was to go with Gil and you want to be with him."

"Trade?" Sara said. "Deal," Nick said, "But this is all your idea if Griss gets pissed."

"It'll be ok," she told him running to catch up with Grissom. Gil was in the Denali waiting for Nick when Sara got in.

"Unless I am mistaken I told you to go with Sophia?" Gil said. "You did," Sara said buckling her seat belt. "So?" Gil asked.

"So, I want to be with you and Nick wants to be with Sophia. I don't mind decomp and it makes Nick sick on his stomach. So drive," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, "You know we can't be together all the time." "I know. This is the first time I've done it," she said. Sara knew she had to keep an eye on Gil and she didn't trust anyone but herself.

"Oh! I get it," Gil said, "You feel you need to watch over me."

"If you are going to be a fool and work with your head the way it is, I am going to make sure you are OK. Sooo, you gonna drive?"

Gil looked at her and smiled, he gave her a quick kiss and left for the scene. Evidence was collected and Gil and Sara were on their way back when Gil pulled to the side of the road.

"What is it?" Sara asked joking, "You need to answer natures call?" Gil turned to face her blood was coming from under the bandage, "My head."

Sara told him to slide over as she got behind the wheel. She headed for the hospital on her way there she called Ecklie and filled him in.

At the ER the doctor had to restitch the wound and redid the bandage. Sara called Catherine and told her she was taking Gil home. "Drop your stuff off and take care of him," Catherine told Sara.

At the house Sara got him settled in the bed. The pain medicine made him sleepy. "Lay with me for a bit," he asked her.

Sara lay next to him. "Do I hear an 'I TOLD YOU SO' coming?" he asked.

Sara kissed him, "Just an 'I LOVE YOU'. Now rest."

It took Gil no time to fall asleep. Sara slipped out of the bed and went to the kitchen. She started catching up some housework that needed to be done.

When she finished she made some tea and sat on the couch and read a book. Hank jumped up on the couch and put his head on her lap.

The phone rang, it was Catherine checking on Gil. Sara told her Gil was sleeping. Catherine said she would fill in the others.

Gil had been sleeping for almost three hours when Sara heard him scream her name. She dropped the book and ran to him. Gil was sitting on the bed a panic look covered his face.

"Hon, I am here. It is alright," she told him taking him in her arms. Gil was shaking, his body wet with sweat. "You're here? You're alright?" he said.

"I'm fine," Sara tells him.

"I seen you," Gil said, "You were lying in the desert covered with blood." "It was just a bad dream," Sara told him kissing him gently.

Sara lay down and brought him with her, he laid his head on her and he fell asleep again.

That was the third time he had had the same dream. She never thought much about it but the dream had Gil scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two months after the shooting.

Gil and Jim were sitting in Gil's office. "Do you believe in premonitions?" Gil asked Jim. Jim looked at him, "You mean seeing something before it happens?" "Yes," Gil said.

"I guess it can happen. Why?" Jim wanted to know. "For the last couple of months I've had this dream. I'm called to the desert to investigate a DB. When I get there the body is covered in blood. It turns out to be Sara," Gil tells him.

"Damn, that's creepy," Jim says shivering, "Have you told Sara?" "I have. She says it's nothing," Gil says. "And it has you scared?" Jim asks. "To death," Gil tells him.

"I don't know what to tell you," Jim says. "So let me guess," he continues, "You're not letting her go anywhere near the desert?" "Whoever said you weren't smart?" Gil tells him chuckling.

"The crew should be back here shortly," Gil said. "Hopefully they have enough information so we can wrap up this string of convenience store robberies," Jim said, "15 in the last month." "It will be good to put this one in the books," Gil said checking his watch.

Nick, Catherine and Warrick walk in. "What did Archie find on the surveillance tape?" Catherine asked. "What tape?" Gil asked. "Sara left the scene well over an hour ago with tapes from the store. I told her to bring them to Archie," Catherine told him. Gil looks at Jim, "We haven't seen her. I'm sure if she were here she would have stop by," Gil told them.

They all went to the AV lab. "Hey, Archie," Gil says, "Has Sara been in here in the last couple of hours?" "Yeah, about an hour ago, she dropped off a surveillance tape and said something about heading back to the scene," Archie told them. "I was to call you all when I finished it. I was just about to call."

"Sara never came back to the scene," Nick said, starting to get worried. Panic filled Gil as his dream came back to him.

"Where is Sara?" Greg demanded to know, "She told me she would pick me up." (His car had to have some work done on it). "No one seems to know," Warrick said. "Well, she has to be someplace around here. Her car is still in the parking garage," Greg says. They all go to the garage; sure enough Sara's car is there. "What the hell's going on?" Gil asked, taking out his cell phone. Gil dialed Sara's number, he can hear the phone ringing. "Her phone is under the car," Jim said. "So are her keys," Nick added after he bent down to look at the phone.

"No one touches anything," Gil says, "Something is not right here. Get some gloves and pick them up, then check out the car." Gil got on his

phone and told Archie to pull the tape from the parking garage for the last three hours and see if he could find anything. Nick, Greg and Warrick took care of the car while Catherine, Jim and Gil went to the AV lab. "Here," Archie told Grissom, "I have Sara pulling in," "That would be when she brought back the tape," Gil says.

"OK, fast forwarding it half an hour and we can see Sara coming out into the garage. Then look at this," Archie points to two hooded figures, one comes up behind her and puts what appears to be a gag over her mouth, the second one hits her. She falls into the arms and the first one and they pick her up and carry her to a van.

"Focus on that van," Gil tells him. Archie enlarges the section with the van in it. "It is a black Chevy Ventura, I would say a '97," Nick says joining them. "I know because my neighbor had one a while back."

"Can you get a plate number?" Jim asks Archie. "All I can get is WKC," Archie tells him. Greg types the information into the computer "We have 20 of them registered in this area," Greg says.

"We can eliminate these because of color," Greg says deleting 10 of them. "That's not right," Nick says, "That one there is the one my neighbor had but he sold it almost 6 months ago."

"Let's go talk to your neighbor," Jim says. At his neighbors house Nick knocks on the door. "Hey, Jacob," Nick says, "This is Capt. Brass, LVPD. What do you remember about the fella you sold you van to?" "Nice boy," Jacob says, "Said he needed it to haul stuff. He was talking about his church and stuff." "Do you remember the boy's name?" Jim asks.

"Mildred," Jacob yells to his wife, "What's the name of that boy who bought the old Chevy?" Mildred comes to the porch, "Hello Nicky." "Hello Mrs. Small," Nick says, "This is Capt Brass with the LVPD. We need to know about the boy who bought the old Chevy."

"Nice boy," Mildred said "Had an odd name, let me think. It was ... Hmm GALAHAD. You know like the knights of the round table."

"Yeah, that's right," Jacob adds, "Galahad Silver. Said him and some other boys just rented a place in that new apartment complex over on Palm Circle." "Thanks," Jim tells them. "Palm Circle?" Nick says to Jim. "Yep," he says.

They go to the manager's apartment and ask about Mr. Silver. "Yes, nice boy," the manager says. "Him and two others rented number 333 about 7 months ago." Nick walked to the third section, there was no vehicle parked in 333 parking spot.

Jim was on the phone to a judge getting a warrant and Nick was on the phone to Gil. Gil and the warrant arrived at about the same time. Brass asked the manager for a spare key.

"LVPD," Brass yelled banging on the door, "I have a warrant to search the building." No answer. He gives Gil and the others a 'stay where you are' kind of look. Jim opens the door as he and three officers searched the apartment. "It is clear. Creepy, but clear," Jim said.

Gil walked in. "Get the manager," Gil tells Jim. "Don't come in," Gil said when the manager gets there, "just look. Has this always been like this?" The walls were painted black and there was black carpet on the floor. "No," the manager says. "This is creepy," Greg says. "Yeah," Nick adds. "Silver never told Jacob that his 'church' was like this."

All over the apartment were pictures of space aliens. There was a shrine with a statue of an alien with candles burning all around it. "Grissom," yelled Nick, "I have some blood drops and a bloody knife here in the kitchen." "Take a look at this," Catherine said showing Gil a paper. "Get that blood back to the lab and run it against Sara's," Gil told Greg.

"I'll see to it he gets there quick," Jim said telling one of the officers to run Greg there using lights and sirens. Gil was looking at the paper, it's a step by step set of instructions for a sacrificial offering to "the god of outer space" to bring earthly wealth to the members of the newly formed earth cult.

Gil's phone rings. "Griss," Greg says, "Perfect match. The blood is Sara's." Gil covers his face with his hands hiding tears. Jim touches his shoulder, "Sara?" Gil just nods his head. "Why Sara?" Catherine asks. Gil looks at the paper.

"She fits the description," Gil says. "According to the instructions they need two 'unworthy' females. One dark hair and eyes, one blond hair and blue eyes," Gil says. "UNWORTHY?" Catherine says. "What's that met to mean?" "I have no idea," Gil says.

Gil's phone rings again. "Griss," it was Greg. "There is blood from two females on the knife. Sara and Kelly Wright." "Who's she?" Gil asks. "She works in the lab," Nick says, his eyes grow wide, "The new girl in trace - the new blond girl."

"The desert," Gil says. They all look at him. Gil speed reads the rest of the instructions. "Damn," Gil says. "The sacrifice is to take place in the desert. The 'unworthy' females are to lay, four point bound in the desert for an hour then they are to be ..." he couldn't say the word.

Ken Bailey, one of the officers comes out of the bedroom, "Mr. Grissom. I know this fella. His name is Lance Duncan; he used to date my sister."

Bailey hands Gil a picture of three young men, he is pointing to the middle one. "DUNCAN," Catherine says. "He works in the mail room. Some of the girls kid him about his name - you know the cake mixes."

"That explains why Sara and Miss Wright cause Duncan sees them all the time," Nick says. "We have choppers in the air now," Jim tells Grissom. "It's one hell of a big desert," Gil says.

"Maybe this will help," Warrick says opening a laptop computer. "Let Reese have it," Jim says, "Computers are his specialty," Reese sat down, fingers flying all over the key board. In minutes Reese had pulled up the information they were looking for.

"Here are plans for an alter," Reese said. "And right under that are three different locations that will suit their needs. It doesn't say which one they picked." Jim got on the phone and gave the locations to the pilots.

"If I had to guess," Bailey said. "I would say this one." He pointed to a location. "Why?" Gil asked. "Duncan told my sister that was where they were going to get married. He said something about a 'place picked out by his spiritual leader' that's where it was going to be located."

Grissom and the rest all headed for their vehicles, while Jim gave that location to the pilot. Bailey was right, about three miles from that location police found the three young men all covered with blood and the black Chevy van.

Gil is fearful as the pilot says he could see 'bodies' near an alter about three miles from where they were. Nick was first there, he stopped Gil. "There's blood all over everything," Nick said.

"What about Sara?" Gil asked. "She's there, the rescue people are there working one her and Miss Wright." Gil pushed Nick aside and went to where the ladies were. "Sara," he called.

"Both the ladies are alive," one of the men said. "They are both suffering from dehydration and exposure. There are superficial cuts on both of them not enough to account for all this blood. We'll be flying them out of here."

Brass looked at Gil, "Where the hell did all the blood come from?" "A bull," said Catherine coming around a large rock. "A bull?" Jim said. "There is a large bull over there. It looks like they drained all its blood and brushed it on the ladies," Catherine said.

"Yes," Gil said suddenly remembering the paper, "They were to be washed in the blood of a sacrificed beast." "Finish up," Gil told Catherine. "I am going to Sara."

In the hospital he found Sara. Her cuts had been bandaged and she had an IV running to help her re-hydrate. "Are you OK?" Gil asked Sara tenderly kissing her. "I've been better," she said smiling.

"They want me to stay the night but all I want to do is go home," Sara said to Gil. The doctor told her to wait until the IV finished and then he allowed Sara to go home.

At the house Sara had showered and was cuddled close to Gil. "Next time you have a dream about me I'll believe you," Sara said just before she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sara slept like a baby. Gil laid with her for a while but then he had to get up, his head was hurting and Hank needed to go outside. He took his meds and let Hank out.

Sitting on the couch, Gil thought about the previous day. He had never had dreams like that before and he hoped he never did again. A knock on his door brought him back to reality, it was Jim.

"Just wanted you to know that the three guys confessed to the kidnapping. The DA is going to throw in attempted murder too. Their lawyer has been hinting at an insanity plea, as they keep yelling 'freedom of religion'"

"Religion my ass," Grissom said. "Well, have Sara come down to headquarters when she is up to it, we need her statement." Brass got up and left.

"Grissom, where have you gotten off it," he heard from their room. "Right here, love," Gil said walking into the room. "How's the head?" Sara asked. Gil looked at her strangely, "How did you know?" "Because nothing else would've taken you from our bed," Sara told Gil, holding her arms out to him. Gil went to her and he lay his head on her chest.

"This feels much better," Gil said. Sara ran her hand up and down his back, "I was thinking," Sara told him. "About what?" Gil asked. "After what you went through - you know being shot. And what I just went though, well I think we need to take a vacation." Gil lifted his head, "A vacation?" "Sure. Take a couple of weeks and just get away from all this," Sara told him. Gil lay back down, "A couple of weeks of just you and me - Hum, let me think - I can't guarantee I will be able to keep my hands off you?" "That, my love, is what I am counting on." Sara said, with a grin on her face.

"I'll see Ecklie and get us some time. Where would you like to go?" Gil asked. "Someplace where our cell phones will not work and no one will bother us," Sara told him. Gil promised her he would do some research and they would get away He would take care of everything.

ONE MONTH LATER

Gil walked into their bedroom, Sara had just finished her shower and was sitting on the bed in just her robe, brushing her hair. "I have a big surprise for you." "Really," Sara said. "Starting in four days, we have a month off," Gil told her. "A whole month," Sara said smiling. "Yes," I have everything planned, we are going to the Bahamas. A beautiful place called Kamalame Cay. White sandy beaches and crystal clear water," Gil said smiling. "Sounds so beautiful," Sara said, smiling.

"I also had another idea," Gil added. Sara turned to look at him, he was up to something - she could tell by the look on his face. "What would that be?" Sara asked.

"Well, I think that we could ... you know ... make it a combination ... vacation and honeymoon," Gil said. He took his hands from behind his back and held out a diamond engagement ring.

Sara stood and ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Is that a 'yes'?" Gil asked. Sara looked at him, tears in her eyes, "It is most defiantly a YES."

Sara still had her arms around Gil's neck when he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Sitting her on the bed, Gil untied her robe and let it fall open. Sara reached for his face and gently caressed his cheek. Gil knelt in front of her and Sara pulled his lips to hers. Gil's lips stayed on hers as his hands found her breasts.

Sara's soft moans and reactions to his touch excited Gil. He moved his lips to Sara's breast. Each kiss increased her need for him. He took his time, enjoying the taste and feel of her body. Gil lay her back as he went between her legs. Gil took a deep breath, taking in her scent, the scent of an aroused woman his aroused woman.

Grissom pushed her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood. Gil felt Sara's body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue. Suddenly, Sara lifted her hips completely off the bed, sobbing with pleasure; eyes closed and her head tossed back and forth. Gil almost lost control of himself from the sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans, her juices filled his mouth.

Sara placed her feet on the floor, as Gil stayed on the floor, kneeling in front of Sara. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Gil entered her and they moved together. His hands were not idle, one was massaging her breast as the other was paying attention to her clit. Soon nothing but their release mattered, Gil grabbed her waist with both his hands, pumping faster and harder. They could hardly breath their desire for each other was strong. They groaned in unison, Sara moved to match his movements and the sound of their bodies slapping together could be heard thought out the room. They each screamed as their orgasms crashed over them.

When he finished he fell on her, unable to move. As their body's returned to some since of normalcy, they lay on the bed, Sara cuddled close to him and lay her head on Gil's shoulder. It took them no time to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 9

Gil did take care of everything. He had even made the arrangements for them to get married. The team was sitting in the break room when Gil and Sara came in.

"Before things get started, I would like to talk to you all," Gil said, pulling out a chair for Sara. Sara sat, Gil put his hands on her shoulders. "On Saturday Sara and I will be leaving for the Bahamas," he said. Catherine looked at them.

"Cath, you'll have shift for the next month. That is how long we'll be gone. Before we go, we are getting married." "Married?" Catherine said. "Yes," Gil told them. "We would like you all to join us. It will be at 10:00 am at our place. I have asked Kenneth Hilton, a friend of mine, to perform the ceremony," Gil said.

"After the ceremony we are having a small reception," Sara added. Then she looked at Catherine, "and if anyone does not want to come, there'll be no hard feelings."

With that said, Gil handed out assignments. Gil and Catherine were on their way to a drive by shooting. Catherine hadn't said anything since Gil's announcement.

"I have to say this," Catherine said, "I think you are making a big mistake. You two have not known each other long enough to do this. Live together a while longer."

"We're not you and Eddie," Gil told her. Catherine looked at him, it was true that she and Eddie married after only knowing each other for 3 weeks. 2 months after they were married she was sure they had made a mistake, but by then she was pregnant. Their whole marriage was a nightmare they just could not seem to wake up from.

Maybe Gil was right, maybe they did have a chance. "I know," was all Catherine said.

Saturday morning Sara was standing in the back yard looking at the finished project. Gil, with the help of a contractor, had turned it into a beautiful rose garden with a gazebo. Sara walked around and took in all the beauty.

It was 9:00 am, Gil was in the spare bedroom dressing, well trying to dress. "Damn," he cussed. "I hate these ties." Gil had rented a tuxedo, it was black and he wore a white shirt, light blue vest and a tie. Jim fixed it for him, "Chill, you are going to stroke out."

Sara had asked Jim to give her away and Gil had asked Doc Robbins to be his best man.

Sara was in their bedroom dressing. She had decided on a traditional wedding dress. It was floor length, satin with a split back and a fitted bodice that flared at the waist where there was a pleated sash which matched Gil's vest.

Sara could only think of one person she wanted as her bridesmaid, Tasha Bennett, they had been in the same foster home and had become best friends. Their background was similar. Tasha flew in from San Francisco.

"How many of the crew showed up?" Gil asked Jim. Gil was sure that none of them would show.

"They're all here," Jim told him. The whole crew plus Archie, Bobby, Greg and Hodges.

At 10 on the dot Gil and Doc walked to the gazebo. Gil's butterflies had butterflies. He had never been so nervous. The processional began and Tasha came down the aisle. Then Mr. Hilton motioned for all to rise, Gil turned to see Sara, on Jim's arm, coming to him. He always knew she was beautiful - but today she was breathtaking.

She arrived at his side. "Gilbert and Sara have something they would like to say to each other," Mr. Hilton said.

He nodded to Gil, "Sara Leann, all I have to give is myself. I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I will love you even after I draw my last breath. Your face is the first thing I want to see when I open my eyes and the last thing when I fall asleep. My life started the day you came into it. This world is an uncertain place, the only thing I am certain of is my love for you."

Sara had to choke back tears before she could start. "Gilbert Ryan, all I have to give you is myself. The moment I looked into those blue eyes I knew you would be the only one I would ever love. I will love you with every beat of my heart, with every breath I take. If I had to describe heaven it would be you holding me in your arms. As my senses leave me I want you to be the last thing my eyes see, your voice the last thing I hear, your kiss the last thing I taste and your arms around me the last thing I feel."

Mr. Hilton then asked the 'traditional' questions with the 'I DO'S' to follow. "With the power invested in me by the great state of Nevada, I know pronounce you HUSBAND AND WIFE. You may kiss your bride."

Gil kissed her tenderly. They turned to face their friends as Mr. Hilton said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you DR. and MRS. GILBERT RYAN GRISSOM."

The applause rang out like thunder as Gil and Sara walked down the aisle followed by the others.

Everyone was eating, talking and joking when Greg stepped onto a wooden area that had been set up for dancing. Greg had put himself in charge of the dance music - which secretly scared Gil.

Greg picked up the mic. "May I have your attention please?" Everyone stopped talking. "Will everyone please clear the dance floor except the bride and groom." When it was cleared Greg continued, "Sara and Gil have different views of and choices of music so it was hard for me to find one for them to dance to but I do know one of the few songs they both like and I want to play it now. My wedding gift to you Griss and Sara is I have asked my aunt to come and sing for you, Aunt Anne."

Eyes bulged and mouths fell open as Anne Murray stood next to Greg and sang COULD I HAVE THIS DANCE.

Gil took Sara into his arms and they danced. After the dance Miss Murray went over to Gil and Sara "Congratulations, you don't know how excited I was when my nephew asked me to do this for you."

Nick and Warrick went over to Greg, "Boy, we had no idea that Miss Murray was your aunt." "There's a lot of things about Greg Sanders you don't know." he said. Sara hugged him, "Thank you so much, that was so sweet." "You can repay the favor," Greg told her, "Introduce me to your friend." Greg hadn't been able to take his eyes of Tasha. Sara took his hand. "Tasha," she called her friend. "This is Greg Sanders, he and you have a lot in common, he also works in DNA."

Gil walked up to her, "Darling, we need to get ready to go." Gil took the mic, "We would like to thank you all for coming. Please feel free to stay and enjoy the good food and the company. My wife and I have to get ready to leave. We'll see you in a month, you all stay safe. Nick and Warrick don't give Catherine too much grief."

Gil and Sara went to their room to change. Taking her in his arms Gil said "I'm half tempted to...." "Don't even think about it MR. Grissom. There's no way I want to miss a vacation in the Bahamas," Sara said pushing him away. "Your wish is my command MRS. Grissom," he said. One hour later they were on their way and 12 hours later they landed in the beautiful Bahamas.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Gil opened the door to their honeymoon suite. "It's so beautiful," Sara said. "That's why I picked this hotel," Gil said, walking over to the drapes and pulling them open.

The whole wall was glass and you could see the ocean for miles. "The best part is that it's one-way glass," Gil said, taking her in his arms. "You mean we can do 'this' and no one can see us?" Sara said, starting to unbutton his shirt. "That's just what I mean," Gil told Sara, kissing her neck and running his hands under her top and unhooking her bra.

Later they lay next to each other. "One month, one whole month of nothing but you and me," Sara said. "And guess what?" Gil added "Our cell phones don't work here." "Let's take a walk," Sara told him. They dressed and took a walk on the beach.

Meanwhile back in Vegas, Catherine was taking care of business. She had passed out assignments and was going over some paperwork when Ecklie came in.

"You look real good in this office," Ecklie said. "Maybe I should consider putting you here. You would have to be easier to work with than Grissom."

This was not the first time he had approached her. Ecklie did not like Grissom, so he wanted to get rid of him and it made him mad because there was nothing he could do. Grissom was the top forensic entomologist in Nevada. All of Ecklie's bosses liked that because it made the lab the No. 2 crime lab in the country.

"Conrad," she said, "Someday I will be a supervisor but I am not walking over Gil to get there."

"Why not?" he said, "He hurt you." "What are you talking about?" Catherine asked. "I know that you have been in love with him ever since you first started here but he married someone else." "Yes, he did," she told him "but he was not in love with me. He never thought of me as anything but a friend, a good friend and as his good friend, I do not plan on helping your scheme to get rid of him."

The day before they were to leave Gil and Sara were walking on the beach. The weather had been perfect and neither of them ever mentioned work. They took long walks, played in the ocean and Sara even talked Gil into snorkeling. They had spent a few days in a sub-tropic rain forest and swamp, checking the local bugs and loved every minute of it.

"I love it here," Sara said. "I hate the thought of going back tomorrow." " I know what you mean," he said. "This time is just what we needed," he said. Gil and Sara lay down in one of the many hammocks and she cuddled up to him. "Love, we have worked out most of our problems and talking about everything under the sun," she said, "There is one thing I don't think we have talked about." "What would that be?" Gil asked. "Children", she said. "Children?" he said. "Oh, you mean OUR children. Having a baby someday. I guess a baby would be a good idea in a year or so." "How about sooner," she said to herself. She was two weeks late, so it could be that or half a dozen other things, she would see her doctor when they got back.

Chapter 11

All too soon they were back to the everyday grind of work. Sara still had not said anything to Gil. She took advantage of an off day to go.

The doctor told her "You aren't pregnant,but, some of your blood work is out of whack. Are your cycles normal?" he asked? "My cycles have always been crazy," she told him. "Were you planning on having a child?" the doctor asked. "We have talked about it," she told him. "There are a series of tests I can run to get to the bottom of this." Sara made another appointment,but she debated whether to tell Gil or not.

Sara was sitting on the couch when Gil came back home, so she decided to tell him. "Hon, we need to talk. Grab a cup of coffee and join me please." He joined her on the couch and she told him everything that had happened at the doctor's.

"I want to go with you," Gil told her. "I was hoping you would," Sara said. "Now you need to get some rest," she told him. "Come lay with me," Gil asked her as he stood, "I want to hold you." Sara held out her hand and followed him to their room. Sara cuddled close to him, Gil was exhausted so it took him no time to fall asleep. Sara tried to rest, but a million things were running through her head. "Stop it - you are only making it worse," she told herself. She snuggled a little closer to him and finally dozed off.

Gil woke to Sara snuggled up close to him. He tried to fight THE desire for her that was building, but he was losing. He did not want to disturb her, so he started to get up. "Where are you going," Sara asked, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I didn't want to wake you," he said. "You didn't. I was thinking about waking you, though." she said. "I was not sure how much longer I could keep my hands off this part of your body." She slid her hand down his stomach and gently touched his manhood, which was already starting to become erect. The touch of her hand sent electrifying tingles throughout his body.

"Do you still want to leave our bed?" Sara asked, with an impish smile. "You are so funny, Mrs. Grissom," he said, kissing her and running his hands over her body. "That is, unless you want me to," he smiled. He stopped caressing her and started to move to the edge of the bed. She quickly got on top of him, sitting on his stomach. "You are not going anywhere," she said ,as she attacked his face with kisses. Gil cupped her breasts and gently massaged her nipples between his thumb and finger. Neither of them could contain their immense desire for each other. Gil lifted her hips and helped her move down a little further so he could enter her. Sara rode him hard and fast and they climaxed together.

When they had finished, Sara leaned forward and laid her head on his chest. "That was great," she said, finally being able the catch her breath. "For starters," he said, rolling her off him to attack her body with his lips. Gil used his lips and fingers to bring her to a second explosive climax. When they had finished, Gil pulled her to him. "Now THAT was fantastic."

They lay in each others arms for a while longer, just enjoying the feel of each other.

They had showered and were dressing for work, when Sara spoke. "My appointment is after shift tomorrow," she told him. "I am going to bring a change of clothing so I can clean up properly before I go."

Going into the break room Sara was bombarded by Catherine about the Bahamas and everything they did. "You want to know EVERYTHING?" Sara asked. "Yes," Catherine said. She suddenly realized what Sara was referring to and quickly added "Not THAT, for heavens sake." Catherine shivered. "What's wrong?" Sara asked. "A mental picture of Gil naked just entered my head," Catherine said, as she wrinkled her face at the thought. Sara smiled as the same picture came into her head.

"What are you two up to," Nick asked, as he and Warrick came in. "Picturing my husband naked," Sara said smiling. "YUCK, No," they said, shuddering also. Gil walked in with assignments. Nick, Warrick and Catherine all looked at him and shuddered. He had no idea what was going on, but then when those three got together anything was possible.

Greg stuck his head in the door and he was grinning from ear to ear. "Sara, great news," he said. "What is it that has made you so happy?" she wanted to know. "We have a new hire in DNA," he said, standing to one side. "Tasha," she yelled running to her and hugging her. Greg and Tasha had kept in contact since Gil and Sara's wedding. Tasha had secretly told Sara that she might be falling for Greg.

"Ann Marie transferred back to Maine," Greg said. "That left a place open and I jumped at the chance," Tasha added. "I'm so happy," Sara said. "We will have to get together soon."

Shift ran smoothly for a change that night.

After shift, Sara had showered and changed quickly in her hurry to keep her appointment She and Gil were sitting in the exam room when the doctor came in. Sara introduced him to Gil. "Mrs. Grissom, I think the reason your cycles are so 'crazy' is because of something called Poly-cystic Ovary Syndrome." Gil and Sara looked at each other. The doctor proceeded to explain what it was and what could be done for it. "There's a good chance you can become pregnant after the cysts are removed," the doctor told them.

At the house Sara fired up her computer and did her own research with Gil looking over her shoulder. "According to this it can take from 6 months to a year for me to become pregnant," Sara said.

"Look at all the fun we can have trying," Gil said, moving her hair and kissing her neck. "MMMM, you know what that does to me," Sara said. "Just what I want it to," he told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12

Sara has been on a medication for the last 6 months to help her with PCOS.

The doctor had great news for her, "All the test results are back. You are ovulating now on a regular basis."

"Dose this mean we can try for a baby?" she asked him. "Yes. But I must warn you, the chance of multiple births are increased," he told her.

At the house that night Sara and Gil had just finished eating and she was standing at the sink finishing cleaning up. Sara had all ready told Gil what the doctor had said to her.

"That's great news," he told her, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

He reached under her blouse and caressed her breasts, getting excited when he discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Sara let out a soft moan, as he continued to kiss her neck and caress her hard, pointed nipples.

Sara broke from his arms, smiled up at him and led him into the bedroom.

In their room Gil sat on the bed and watched her undress for him. He loved it when she did this for him.

She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it flutter to the floor. She then undid her jeans and slid them seductively down her long legs.

He pulled her to him and taking her breasts in his hands, he kissed and sucked at her nipples.

Letting his fingers run up her inner thigh, Gil slid his fingers into her and started pumping them in and out.

Her reaction excited him, so he changed places with her and he knelt on the floor in front of her. His lips and tongue followed where his fingers had been. She voiced her pleasure loudly and calling his name, she rode a continuing wave of pleasure as she reached her climax. Gil stood up and undressed. "Your turn," Sara said, as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his slacks. Sara started her kisses with his lips then moved down to his chest.

She stopped for a second and spent some time toying with his nipples, bringing a moan out from somewhere deep inside him. His moan let her know she that she was pleasing him.

She continued to move down his body, her lips stroking his manhood to a rock hard state. Sara pushed him into a lying position. Still on her knees, she stroked his shaft as she held the head of it in her mouth, running her tongue around the crown.

Knowing she could now conceive their child, she stopped just at the right time.

She straddled his legs and eased herself slowly down on him. They let themselves become one, as their movements brought them both to an intense climax.

Sara and Gil were one of the lucky ones, it did not take a year to conceive, babies Grissom got their start at life that very night.

Chapter 13

Sara lay her head on his chest. Her body was still trembling from her intense climax and Gil was just starting to calm down.

Sara started to giggle, "What?" he asked her. "Your heart is going a mile an hour, dose that mean you're mad?" she asked, remembering the time they were tearing down the walls looking for the body.

Gil smiled, "And that was just chalk, right?" Sara kissed his cheek and rolled off him. "Of course." "As much as I would love to stay here with you we need to get up and get ready for court," he told her. "Ten more minutes, please?" she said, cuddling close to him. "MMM, sounds good to me," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Deep inside her body things were beginning to change and it would take her another three weeks to find out about it.

As they were cuddling, Gil's phone rang. After answering it, he looked at Sara and smiled. "He pled guilty. We don't have to go." Sara took her hand from his waist and slid it down, "Hmm. A whole day off. I wonder what we can do with it?"

"We could clean the house," he said. "Naw," was all she said. "We could wash and wax the cars?" Gil said. "Naw," she said, smiling widely. "We could go to work," he told her as his manhood started to grow. "Naw," Sara said, running her hand over his chest. By this time her teasing and stroking had caused an erection. "We could make love," he said, smiling, knowing that was what she wanted all along. "Now that is the answer I wanted," she said, kissing him.

She slowly deepened the kiss and felt the excitement as he responded. She savored the taste of his tongue against hers. Sara's lips found his neck and her tongue ached to taste his skin.

A moan escaped Gil's throat from the sensations Sara's tongue was giving him. Sara's lips found their way to Gil's manhood, as she tenderly sucked at his balls, while she stroked the shaft. Sara took the head of it into her mouth, licking that sensitive area where the head and the shaft met.

Gil was groaning deeply, strange erotic noises were coming from some place deep with in him. Gil was ready to climax, so Sara stopped. "Pleaseee," he begged, "Don't stop!"

Sara smiled at him, "We can't make a baby if you shoot all those little soldiers in the wrong place now can we?" Gil repositioned himself so she could mount him and as close as he was to his climax, it only took him but a few fast and furious pumps to release himself.

Gil knew he was not inside Sara long enough for her to climax, so in one fluid motion, he went between her legs, his tongue and lips mercilessly attacking her clit. Gil felt Sara's body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her. She was screaming his name as she had her release.

Gil refused to move, he stayed there sucking her clit and pumping his fingers in her until she crashed again over and over with that wave of pure pleasure. When they had finished, she snuggled close to him.

The rest of the day was spent just enjoying each others company. At work that night Catherine and Sara were talking. Catherine had told her about all the things that she had accomplished that day.

"You and Gil had court. How did that go?" Catherine asked. "Court was canceled he pled guilty," Sara said. "What else did you find to occupy your time?" Catherine wondered.

"We ran around the house naked and tried a few times to make a baby," Sara said, laughing. Catherine shivered, "PLEASE. I don't want to go around the rest of the night with THAT picture in my head."

"I do," Sara smiled. Warrick and Catherine had gotten married 4 months after Sara and Gil had. "You expect me to believe that you and Warrick did house work all day?" Sara said.

"Yes. We cleaned the house and washed and waxed the cars..." Catherine said.

"Bull," Warrick said, coming in behind her. Putting his arms around her, he said, "We lay in the bed all day making love." A big smile came across Nick's face. "Nicky, "Sara said. Everyone knew he and Sophia had been seeing each other. Nick just blushed and turned away.

"Damn," Greg said, "I want to get in on all this loving too."

Nick walked over to him and lay his head on his shoulder, "But you know I love you."

Ecklie had just walked into the room, as he was looking for Grissom. "There are some things I will not tolerate. That is one." he tossed a stack of papers on the desk and walked away.

"Damn it Nick, you're always getting me in trouble!" Greg said. Nick said he was sorry. By this time Gil came in and picked up the assignments for the evening. "Ecklie told me I have a problem with my team. I am assuming it's either you or Warrick," Gil said looking at Nick. "Why me?" Nick asked. "Be cause you're such a pain in the ass," Greg said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 14

Nick slapped Greg on the side of his head, "Who's a pain in the ass?" "You both are so stop it and grow up!" Gil yelled at them.

"Here take this and get out of here," Gil said as he handed them an assignment. "Man, someone pissed in his Cheerios," Greg said, as they walked away.

Warrick and Catherine looked at each other, as Gil handed them a paper and then stormed out of the room.

"Sara, what's going on?" Catherine asked. " I have no idea, but you can bet your sweet ass I intend to find out," Sara said, walking away.

Sara walked to his office, Gil wasn't there. "Hodges, you seen Gil?" she asked, sticking her head in the lab. "About 10 minutes ago, he was headed for AV," David replied.

Sara asked Archie the same question. Archie told her Gil had stopped by but left, "I think he was on his way outside."

Sara thanked him and went out the door. Gil was standing by the rail, deep in thought. "Sweetheart, what is bothering you?" she asked, walking up to him. "Nothing," he said, turning away from her.

"GILBERT GRISSOM!" Sara said, "DON'T. Do not lie to me." Gil turned to her, "Lie to you?"

"Don't be foolish," Sara said. "To start with, you turned away from me - the only time Gil ever did that was when he was not being truthful with her - and you almost bit of Nick and Greg's heads. That is not NOTHING." "Let it go," Gil said. Sara looked at him, "You could have told SARA SIDLE to 'let it go' and she may have, but you are NOT telling SARA GRISSOM to 'let it go'."

"I am sorry, love", Gil said putting his arms around her waist. She lay her head on his shoulder, "Now. What is wrong?"

"I just found out a friend of mine from college was hit and killed. Some kid on drugs was driving a stolen car, crossed a double solid line, and hit his car head on." "I am so sorry," Sara said.

"Thanks hon," Gil said, kissing the top of her head. "Are you going to the funeral?" Sara asked. "I'm not sure. It's in 2 days and I can't get the time off." Sara kissed him then went inside.

When the crew came back from their assignments Gil apologized. "I have something for you," Sara said. She handed him a round trip ticket. "Ecklie gave you 4 days off," she said. "I'll take care of things here, "Catherine added.

"I went to the house and packed you a bag," Sara said. "But ..." Gil said. "But nothing," Sara said. "I love you, you need to go bury your friend. So put your sexy bottom in the car and I'll take you to the airport."

Half hour later Gil was on the plane and Sara drove to the house. She dropped her keys on a table near the door and plopped on the couch, it was going to be a lonely 4 days.

She went to their room, put on one of Gil's shirts, laid on his side of the bed wrapped her arms around his pillow. Sara could still smell Gil on it and memories of the love they made the night before came rushing back to her. Sara fell asleep with Gil on her mind and her arms around his pillow and she would sleep that way every night while he was gone.

At the lab the next shift Sara was sitting at Gil's desk and she had turned the chair around so she could get better access to the computer. "Like I said before Catherine," she heard Ecklie say, "Any time you want this desk, it is yours." He walked away.

Sara didn't know what to say, or think. Catherine came in a little later. "I think you and I have to talk," Sara said, "Shut the door." Sara was pissed that much Catherine could tell but she didn't know why.

Sara told her what she has just heard, "What did he mean by 'Like I said before'?" she asked.

Catherine told her about their conversation while she and Gil were on their honeymoon. "I told him that I would like a supervisor position, but I would have no part in putting Gil out," Catherine assured Sara.

"What does Ecklie have against Gil?" Sara asked.

"I am not sure," Catherine said. "I do know that he is jealous of Grissom," Catherine said, "Gil is the top man in his field and that makes this lab number 2 in the state of Nevada."

"That makes it hard for Ecklie to counter what ever Gil says or does," Sara added.

"I think so. Gil pretty much runs the whole lab without being in charge," Catherine added.

"So that pisses Ecklie off," Sara said. "My guess would be that Ecklie thinks if someone else ran shift...."Catherine said. "That Ecklie would become BMOC," Sara said, finishing Catherine's thought. Catherine laughed, "That would be my guess too."

There was a knock at the door, so Sara opened it. Conrad handed Catherine the cases for the night. Looking from one lady to the other, Ecklie wondered what the ladies were talking about.

THREE DAYS LATER

Sara was down to counting hours until Gil came home and the crew kept picking on her. As Catherine handed Sara her case for the night she said, "I cleared it with Conrad. You have tomorrow night off."

Sara smiled and thanked her, Sara would have the whole night with her husband.

Sara went to the airport and picked Gil up and all the way home he did not say anything. As they pulled in the driveway Gil turned to her and said, "Thank you. I really did need to go."

In the house Sara told him that she had the night off. "That is so good", Gil said, "I missed you."

"I am going to bed," Sara said, "Care to join me?" "Be right there," he said. Gil locked the house and joined her.

"Do you know what I want?" Gil asked as he pulled her close to him. "You want to just hold me, and get some rest," Sara said.

"How did you know?" Gil asked. "My love, I always know what you want and need," Sara said, cuddling close to him.

"And I know what you want," Gil said as he kissed her, "and I promise you will get it." "That can wait," Sara said. "You rest, love."

The next morning Gil kept his promise.

Chapter 15

TWO WEEKS LATER

Sara was sitting in the doctors office, knowing she hadn't had a period. She wasn't sure why but she was hoping it was because she was pregnant.

"Dr. James", Sara said. "I know you said I was ovulating regularly now and you also said it could take a year. But I am late, all I can think is that either the cysts came back or ......."

She couldn't finish, she so wanted to be, but she didn't want to jinx it either.

"Well lets do a few tests and take a look," he said. One hour later he called her into his office, "Sara my dear," he said, "you are pregnant. Four weeks."

Sara smiled. "This is so wonderful. I can't wait to tell Gil."

"Make your next appointment for three weeks. We will do a sonogram and take a closer look," he said.

"Sara, do you remember me telling you about the chance of multiple births?" Sara said she did. "I am sure I heard two heart beats, the sonogram will tell us for sure," he told her.

At the lab Sara left something on Gil's desk.

Sitting in the break room Sara found Catherine and the fellas. Sara grabbed a cup of coffee and joined them.

Gil walked in, "Did you get all your errands taken care of?" he asked Sara. "Yes," she said.

"I want to tell you all something before we start," Gil said. "Conrad just told me we have room for one more CSI and Greg has just finished his classes so he will be training. Tasha will be taking over Greg's job full time. I want you all to be as helpful as you can. Now, we're all working together tonight. There has been a shooting at the WEST TOWN MALL. There is 4 dead and between 15 to 30 injuries. It is going to take all you. I need to finish up a few things here so until I get there, Catherine will be in charge."

Everyone left and Gil went into his office. Finding the envelope Sara left he opened it to find a note.

It read: THE FIRST TIME I LOOKED INTO THOSE DEEP BLUE EYES I WAS IN LOVE. THE FIRST TIME YOU HELD ME IN YOUR ARMS, I KNEW THAT IS WHERE I WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE. THE DAY WE MARRIED I KNEW WHAT HEAVEN WAS LIKE. I CAN ONLY THINK OF ONE THING THAT WOULD MAKE LIFE SWEETER, TO HAVE YOUR CHILD. WELL, MY DEAR, WE ARE ONE-NINTH THE WAY THERE.

Gil read it then reread it, a baby, he was so happy. Forgetting about the paperwork he left to find Sara. Arriving at the scene he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Where is Sara?" he asked Catherine. "I sent her to the employee lounge to take pictures and dust for prints along with Greg," Catherine said.

Gil went to the lounge, trying to open the door he found it locked. He looked through the window and saw Greg laying on the floor and next to him was Sara.

Pacing between them was a man holding a gun, Gil backed away and called Jim, "I thought your people cleared a scene before you let my people in?" Then Gil told Jim about the man. "Don't do anything. My people will be right there," Jim told Gil.

Gil decided not to wait, so he grabbed the keys and the weapon off the body of a security guard and carefully unlocked the door. Not sure what he was going to do next, he eased his way in.

He could hear Greg trying to reason with the man. Gil hated guns but he also could not stand by and do nothing.

Gil drew a breath, took aim and took his shot. It hit his target, the man's hand, he dropped the weapon and Greg quickly picked it up.

By this time Jim and his men arrived, "Get the medics, "Gil yelled. He knelt next to Sara.

"The guy jumped her, "Greg said. "He came out of the locker room."

After checking things out she was transported to the ER. Now it was Gil's turn to pace.

Dr. Miller came out, "Mr. Grissom. Your wife is stable, she sustained a low to the head. I am keeping her overnight for observation. I also want to do a CT exam to determine the extent of the injury."

"She's pregnant," Gil told the doctor. "There is no danger to the baby during a CT exam," he said. "Then do what you need to, "Gil told him.

In another room the doctor was treating the man who hit Sara, Gil could hear him cursing as the doctors worked on his hand.

"I'm going to kill him," Gil said. Jim grabbed his arm, "Calm down." "Calm down my ass, "Gil said.

"This is all your fault. Your people are supposed to make sure it is clear......." Gil fell into a chair, "I am sorry Jim." "I understand, "Jim said. "No you don't," Gil said. Then he handed him the note Sara gave him. "Damn," was all Jim said.

The rest of the crew arrived the same time the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Grissom has a mild concussion," the doctor said. "We are keeping her overnight, but there is no reason why she can't go home in the morning. I want her off work for a week."

"Dr. Miller," Gil said, "What about the baby?" "We called Dr. James in to examine her, he will be out in just a minute."

"BABY?" the whole gang said together. "We just found out ourselves," Gil said. Dr. James came out, "Gil." "Yes," he said. "The babies are fine. I left orders for her but everything is fine."

"Babies? Sara said the chance of multiples increased," Gil said.

"I ran some tests, It is to early to tell gender but you are having twins, "Dr. James said.

Gil went to Sara's room. "I am sorry," she said. "You're fine and the babies are fine," Gil said. "That is all that matters."

"They said I had to stay," Sara said. "Yes. And I will be right here too," Gil told her settling into a chair next to her bed and taking her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 16

The next month Gil and Sara were sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor. "Do we want to know what sexes of the babies are going to be?" Gil asked Sara.

"I think it will be alright to know. It'll make it easier to do the nursery," Sara told Gil.

"Ok, Mommy and Daddy, are you two ready?" the doctor asked. Sara nodded. He applied the gel and started the sonogram. "There are two for sure," Dr. James said.

"Let me see if we can find out what they are," he said, then more to himself than aloud he said, "Come on little one and roll over."

He pokes at Sara's belly a little "That's better little ... fella. Baby A is a boy," Dr. James said, looking at Sara.

"Well thank you," Dr. James said again to the baby. "Baby B is ...oh my goodness." "What is wrong?" Sara asked, panic in her voice.

"This is what I am seeing," he said as he turns the screen around. "Here is Baby A. This is Baby B. They share the same placenta and are both boys. You are having identical twin boys."

"Twin sons," Sara said, "I wanted to give you a son," she said, looking at Gil, "Now it seems we'll have two of them."

All the way home Gil had not said anything, Sara was concerned. "Hon, what is bothering you," she asked, as they sat in the living room. "I want you to stop field work," Gil said. "Dr. James said that ..." "I heard what he said," Gil told her, standing and starting to pace the floor. "I don't want you in the field - period," Gil said.

"You can't possibly mean that," Sara said staring to get annoyed. "I love field work."

Gil looked at her, started to say something, and then just stormed out the door slamming it as he went. Sara watched him leave, she looked at Hank - who had been sitting on the floor - "He is such a stubborn jackass."

Gil did not come back to the house, the next time Sara saw Gil was in the break room that night. He looked at her, but did not say anything to her.

Gil handed out assignments, turned around and went to his office without saying a word. Catherine looked at Sara, "Is everything alright?" "He has a bug up his ass," Sara said, walking away.

This went on for two days, Gil hadn't come home, and at the lab, he didn't talk to her. Sara was on her way home when her cell phone rang.

"Sara, this is Heather. Your husband is on my porch and he is drunk. I'm expecting company and would really appreciate it if you came and brought him home."

Sara pulled into Heather's driveway. Gil was passed out on the porch and Heather came out the door. "I don't know what's going on," Heather said, "but he showed up here an hour ago already drunk, mumbling something about 'his wife wanting to kill his sons."

"Gil is a dear friend," Heather continued, "I owe him a lot. I tried to talk to him, but he was not making sense. He drank some more from the bottle, then passed out."

"Sara, I hate to pry," Heather said. So Sara told her everything. "Playing the devil's advocate, look at this from his point of view. Fieldwork is dangerous. You have already been hurt. What if you go on another case and you are shot in the stomach? I know what you two went through to conceive these boys and Gil is only trying to protect you and his sons."

Sara called Nick and between the two of them, they got Gil in her car, then into their bed. "Nick," Sara started.

"No one will ever know about this," Nick said, smiling.

Sara lay close to Gil, but she did not sleep - she thought. The next morning Gil woke with the worse headache of his life.

Sara brought him a glass of water and two pills for his head. Then Sara handed Gil a piece of paper.

"I can't focus," Gil said, "What is this - divorce papers?" "They should be," Sara said, sitting next to him, "and they would be if I did not love you so." Gil took the pills.

"The paper is my written request to be relieved of field duty until after the birth. I spent the whole night thinking about what you said and you're right," Sara told him.

"Sara, I love you so much and as strange as it sounds, I love our sons already. I know an accident could happen to anyone at anytime, but our job…" "Darling, I know," she said.

Chapter 17

Sara went into Ecklie's office the next day and told him of her decision. She would stay and work in the lab, but was finished with fieldwork until after the birth of her sons.

Conrad was not at all happy with her decision and he even tried to talk her out of it. "Gil and my marriage is more important then the job," Sara told him.

Conrad pulled Tina Jefferson from swing to cover for Sara. "Sara," Catherine said, pulling her aside," This is a big mistake."

"You can't mean my staying in the lab?" Sara said. "No. I mean Tina. She has always had the hots for Griss. Believe me, she's tricky about it too," Catherine said.

"Gil is married now, I'm sure she'll not try anything," Sara said. "I wouldn't bet on it," Catherine said.

Sara went to Gil and told him about Catherine's fears. "Trust me," Gil said kissing her. "Oh, I trust you," Sara said, "its Tina I'm not sure about."

Gil had passed out the assignments for the night and everyone was on their way out. Tina was with Gil. Sara stepped outside for a minute to get something from the car and she could see Tina flirting with Gil.

Over the next two weeks, Tina kept it up. She found excuses to touch him and she would swap cases just to be with him. Sara was getting more upset by the minute, but Gil paid no attention to Tina.

In the ladies room Sara overheard Tina talking to another girl. "I about got him where I want him. I think in a week or so he will be in my bed." The other girl left and Sara came out of the stall.

Sara pushed Tina up against the wall and pulled her weapon out, "Consider this your first and last warning," Sara said, sticking the barrel in Tina's mouth. "Gil is MY husband. The way you have been acting is so not right. If you insist on keeping it up I will" - Sara pulled the trigger and the gun went off, of course it was empty - "But I swear to God it will not be empty the next time." Sara put her weapon back in her handbag and turning to go away said, "By the way, have a nice day." I believe it goes without saying, that Tina left Gil alone and set her sights on someone else.

Sara was now 4 months along and everything was going fine at the was chasing Jeff, a security guard. Sara has adapted to the lab, but the lab was just not sure IT had adapted to her.

She had a doctor's appointment. During the exam, Dr. James kept wrinkling his brow and looking confused.

"I want to do another sonogram," he tells Sara. "Is there something wrong?" Sara asked.

"No, I just want to confirm something," Dr. James told her and did the procedure. "Sara, I have a surprise for you," he told her. He turned the screen around.

"When I did your original sonogram I saw something I was not sure of. Well I am now."

He pointed to another placenta, "I see a third baby and it is a - he pushed at Sara's belly a little - a girl."

Sara asked for a picture, as Gil would never believe this. Sara asked Gil to meet her for lunch at a near-by diner. They ordered their food and talked for a while.

"Had another sonogram today," Sara said. "Everything alright?" Gil asked. "Just great," she said, smiling. "Oh, Dr. James found something." Sara handed him the picture of their daughter.

"Hon, the baby is a lot smaller then I remember," Gil said. "Sweetheart, you're looking at your daughter. Dr. James has found a third baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 18

"My daughter? Do you mean to tell me we are having ........." he couldn't say anything. "Yes love," Sara said, "Triplets. Two boys and a girl."

"I'm not sure I can handle this," Gil said. "Handle what?" Sara asked, almost not wanting to know what he was thinking.

"This much happiness and joy," Gil said grabbing her and kissing her. "All I wanted was a child and now I am getting three," he said.

"I know I'll not be able to work," Sara told him. "I was thinking about not working for at least a year when there was only two. Now with three, well I know that I'll need to be home with them."

"I am glad you think that way," Gil said, "I really didn't want you to go back anyway. Call me 'old fashioned', but I think a mother belongs home with her babies."

Sara laughed, "Gilbert Grissom. I would have never thought of you as old fashion."

"I have nothing against working mothers," Gil said. "It is just that, well my mother always stayed home. And I kind of always wanted my wife to be like my mother."

"I mean some times women have to work but ......" Gil thought he was digging himself in a hole. "I know what you mean," Sara said.

Catherine hosted a baby shower for Sara. The team and their dates all showed up.

"Gil and I have named the babies," Sara said. They will be RYAN LEE and RILEY LOGAN for the boys and our little lady will be ROBIN LEANN.

They all turned to each other; the babies were being named for the team.

RYAN is Gil's middle name

LEE is Greg's middle name

RILEY is Warrick's middle name

LOGAN is Nick's middle name.

ROBIN is Catherine's middle name

and LEANN is Sara's middle name.

Chapter 19

Catherine and the others were all thrilled. "What boy will be Ryan and what one will be Riley?" Catherine asked.

"Because RYAN is Gil's middle name what ever one is delivered first will be Ryan Lee," Sara said. "That seems like a fair way to do it," Nick said. Sara told then that she wasn't going to return to work after the babies were born.

"That's kind of old fashion," Catherine said. "I mean after all there is nothing wrong with a working mother." "We are not saying there is," Gil tried to explain. "But with three babies I think it is best I am here for them," Sara said. "Catherine, "Warrick said, "I'm sure it was a decision that they made in the best interest of the babies."

"Yeah," Greg said, "Anyway, you have your Mom to help you and Sara does not have anyone."

"Look Catherine, "Sara said, "We aren't saying that you, or any other mother who has to work is doing anything wrong. All we are saying is that each parent, each couple has to do whatever they feel is right."

"If you and Eddie stayed together, would you have kept on working?" Gil asked. Catherine thought about it, "More then likely not." Catherine said. "That is what we mean, "Gil said, "We have that option, so Sara is staying home."

"OK. OK, I surrender. Or I should say I see your point of view," Catherine said, as she laughed.

Sara's pregnancy went well. Gil continued to tell her she was beautiful although she swore she was the size of a whale. She had been helping in the lab, driving everyone crazy. They were not sure if it was because Sara missed the field or it was hormones.

Either way they were all happy when her doctor told Sara she had to stay on bed rest in the middle of her 8th month. Gil was stuck in the field so Catherine told him she would stop by and check on Sara. "Sara," Catherine yelled walking in the house. "In the living room," Sara said.

"Griss got hung up with a DB in the desert and he said he would be a while, so I figured I would stop by," Catherine told her. "Great," Sara said. "How about some coffee?" she said, struggling to get up off the couch.

"I thought you were on 'bed rest'," Catherine said. "Bed - couch - same difference. Anyway I can't lie around." Finally getting up they went to the kitchen.

They drank coffee and ate donuts and talked. "Sara, I am really sorry about getting on you about wanting to stay home with the babies. I know you are doing the right thing. I think I will this time," Catherine said blushing. "This time?" Sara said.

"I just found out yesterday," Catherine said. "Does Warrick know?" Sara asked. "Not yet, I haven't figured out how to tell him," Catherine said. Sara told her about the note and Catherine said she might do something like that. They had talked some more when Sara told Catherine she needed to go to the restroom.

As Sara stood she got a very worried look on her face, "Catherine, can you call Gil?" "Sure what's wrong?" Catherine asked. "I need to go to the hospital, my water just broke." Catherine got Sara in her car and called Gil on his cell phone. Catherine told Gil to get his butt to the hospital.

Gil was in Sara's room, the crew was in the waiting room. "That will be us in about 8 months," Catherine told Warrick. Warrick looked at her and passed out.

The babies were delivered; Robin came first, followed by Ryan then finally Riley. Robin was the smallest at just 5 pounds. Riley was a healthy 5 pounds 5 ounces and Ryan weighing in at 6 pounds on the dot.

A nurse had used smelling salts to bring Warrick around, "You and me?" he questioned. "Yes, I just found out today." Catherine told him. "I sure as hell hope we don't have triplets," Warrick said.

"So do I," Catherine said, "I would hate to have to shoot you." Nick looked at them and laughed, "The way your luck runs there might be 5 or 6." Warrick reached over and slapped him in the head


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 20

Gil walked into the break room and got a cup of coffee, "Man you look like hell," Nick said. Gil smiled, "Triplets will do that to you. I'll be glad when they're sleeping through the night."

"Yeah about that," Nick said. "Sophia and I were talking about the babies yesterday. We want to take care of them this weekend. We know it's your anniversary and we know you and Sara have not had any 'alone' time. You plan something for you and Sara and we'll come over to your place and baby sit."

"Are you sure?" Gil asked. "Yes," Sophia said, walking into he room, "The babies are three months now and I know that you and your wife need some time to be alone together."

Gil thanked Sophia and told her he would be happy to take them up on their offer. After Gil made a few phone calls, he had everything all set. Gil decided to keep it a secret and asked them to do the same.

Warrick came in right after Sophia left. "Well I get to live," he said smiling. "I hope so," Gil said. "Catherine had her sonogram today. There's only one, a boy." "Congratulations," Nick and Gil said at the same time.

When Gil got home he smiled at Sara and went upstairs to check on the babies. Sara couldn't figure out why Gil was so chipper, but she didn't care, he was home. She could get a little break and they could be together.

Gil was standing in the nursery holding Ryan when Sara came in. "Just gave this little guy a fresh diaper," Gil said, laying him back down. "How about we get them fed so we can grab a bite to eat before I lay down."

Sara told him she would warm the bottles. As she was leaving Riley started to cry, "I got him," Gil said, "You go get breakfast ready."

A little later Gil was feeding Riley and Sara had Ryan. "It's a good thing all three don't want to eat at the same time," Gil said smiling, "We would run out of arms."

"The boys always wake up at the same time," Sara said. The boys were fed and put back to bed when Robin woke. "I got her, love." Sara said. "You go eat and then get some rest. And thank you." "Hey, they're mine too," Gil said, kissing her.

Sara was feeding Robin and wondering what got into him. Gil always helped, but today he even volunteered to change a messy diaper and didn't complain about doing it. "If I didn't know Daddy better I would say he has a girlfriend," Sara said to Robin.

With all three asleep, Sara went about the rest of the everyday things that needed to be done.

Gil's cell phone rang. It was someone from a hotel confirming Mr. Grissom's reservation? "No," Sara said to herself.

When it rang again, it was a diner telling her to tell Mr. Grissom that they can have the table he wanted.

She shook her head, "No. He wouldn't - would he?" "Don't be foolish, Sara," she told herself.

The third call was from the jeweler, saying that the necklace he ordered would be ready at the time Mr. Grissom had requested. Sara was really beginning to get suspicious.

"Don't be foolish Sidle," Sara said to herself. "SIDLE!" now she KNEW she was in trouble. "Calling myself by my maiden name. This is too much."

Sara went upstairs to their room; she kicked off her shoes, turned on the monitor and crawled next to Gil.

Gil woke when he felt her. "Everything alright?" he asked. "Yes," Sara said, "I just wanted to be with you for a little while." "MMM," Gil said wrapping Sara in his arms "Sounds good to me." Sara cuddled close to him and dozed off for a while.

For the rest of the week Gil was extra helpful, Sara tried to push the idea of Gil being unfaithful out of her mind, but it kept coming back. "Stop being foolish," Sara would say to herself, "Gil loves you."

Saturday after shift Gil found Sara in the kitchen, "I love you." He kissed her cheek, and then went upstairs.

A little later the doorbell rang. As Sara went to answer it, Gil came down stairs with two suitcases in his hands. Sara looked at him then at the door every fear that Sara had imagined came to the look on her face as Sara saw Gil standing with the suitcases in his hands.

"You going to get it?" Gil asked her. Opening it, Sara saw Nick and Sophia and now she was totally confused.

"Happy anniversary," Gil said, taking her in his arms. "Nick and Sophia are going to baby sit for the weekend and you and I are going to a hotel. We are all packed - no arguments."

Now it all made sense. "Thank you," Sara said, hugging Nick and Sophia. "We have one more surprise," Nick said, "Catherine and Warrick are baby sitting Monday and Tuesday so you two have 4 days to yourselves. Now get out of here and have fun."

In their hotel room Sara looked at Gil, then at the bed. "You know what I want to do?" she said smiling. "I sure do," was Gil's reply. They lay down, cuddled close to each other and enjoyed a peaceful sleep, no babies waking them. That was how Saturday was spent.

Sunday morning Sara woke, Gil was gone. He had ran down and gotten some take out. "Good morning love," Gil said. They ate then Sara said she was going to take a nice long, uninterrupted bath.

Sara had finished and was sitting on the bed. Gil sat behind her brushing her hair. When Gil finished, he moved Sara's hair out of the way and started to kiss her neck. "You know," Sara said, snuggling closer to Gil, "This is what we did to get the babies here in the first place."

Gil didn't say anything, he just kept putting little kisses on her neck and he put his arms around her and tenderly cupped her breasts.

She leaned forward; Gil's kisses went down Sara's back, as his hands explored her body. "This is what I want to do," Gil whispered. "Oh yes," Sara moaned. Gil continued to run tiny kisses down her spine, Sara shivered with the tingling sensation it caused. Gil grabbed a pillow and easing Sara to the bed, he placed it under her belly. Gil gently straddled her. He went back to her neck and Sara moaned deeply. Sara could feel his manhood caressing her as Gil kissed licked and nibbled a slow path down Sara's back to her bottom.

Gil was now between her legs, her bottom up in the air. Gil kissed and nibbled at her butt cheeks, the sensation made Sara scream into the pillow.

Gil ran his tongue on her bottom then down to her inner thighs. Gil could hear a moan escape her throat as he softly kissed her thigh. He slowly moved his mouth and sucked her clit into his mouth sucking it gently. Gil breathed in her sexy scent. Nothing ever smelled as good to him as Sara, his Sara, his wife. Gil's tongue slowly traced, licked, and suckled her thighs. By this stage Sara was lost in the pure pleasure of her husband's actions.

Sara let out screams of pleasure when Gil slid a finger inside of her followed by another. Sara's body spasmed again and again as he lapped and licked her engorged clit while pumping his fingers. All Gil could hear was Sara's ecstatic, sexy moans and her screams as she released herself.

After a moment Gil eased her to her back, pulled himself up and gazed into her soft brown eyes. Sara was still tingling with pleasure as her own release began to fade leaving only a feeling of warmth.

Gil entered her, keeping his movements slow, he gently caressed her face and kissed her. He brought his lips close to her ear, "I love you," he whispered. Sara caressed him ever so lightly, tenderly kissing him, "I love you too." she said.

Gil had kept his inward thrusts gentle and slow as they continued to kiss and caress each other. Gil's movements were timed perfectly; his manhood had been rubbing her spot.

Gil knew she was ready just as Sara knew he was ready, she grabbed the head of the bed as Gil placed his hands on the bed. He raised himself, as the time for teasing was over, Gil's need for release was overpowering.

He pulled out, and lunged into her again and again. Gil's hard fast pounding had sent her over the edge; her body shook as her juices ran over his manhood. Gil's face was flushed and his breathing heavy, his body clenched and shook as he released himself. Sara could feel the heat of his release as it pounded against her walls.

Gil's body was trembling as he brushed her sweaty hair from her face. Lowering his face to hers, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Gil moved from atop Sara and wrapped her in his arms, "I needed that," he whispered. Sara kissed his chest, "No more then I did." That is how Sunday morning and afternoon was spent.

Sunday evening Gil took Sara to her favorite diner and gave her a heart shaped necklace. In the middle of it were the babies birthstone. Back at the hotel Sunday morning was repeated.

Monday and Tuesday was spent just enjoying their time together, no work – no babies – nothing or no one else in the world except each other mattered. It was their time, their time to relax and get reacquainted with each other again. They loved their babies and their friends, but they needed this time alone.

Wednesday at the house Catherine hosted a dinner for them with the team and their dates.

"I want to thank you all for these last 4 days," Sara said. "You don't know how badly we needed it."

"I just hope you didn't do anything to make more little Grissom's," Greg said.

Gil looked at Sara and smiled. "Oh we did," Sara said a great big smile on her face, "I just made sure I took my pills." Everyone laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 21

Ryan, Riley and Robin were 6 months old now; life at the Grissom household was getting better because the babies now slept all night.

Catherine was into her 5th month and she had decided to take an early maturity leave so now Catherine spent a lot time with Sara helping with the babies.

Two months ago Nick went home to Texas for a family reunion and came back married. He and Sophia had gotten married on the family farm.

Tomorrow Greg and Tasha were getting married. Just as Tasha had stood up for Sara - Sara would for her.

Greg had teased Sara a few times about their 4 day weekend and how it was good that Sara's pills kept the Grissom family from growing.

"Had you and Gil even thought about doing it again?" Catherine asked one morning over coffee. "Because of the likelihood of multiples, I doubt it," Sara said, "These three are more then a handful." "But if an accident should happen..," Catherine said. "Then we'll just have to get a bigger house," Sara said, laughing.

Sara was holding Ryan and Catherine was holding Riley when Robin started to cry. "Got her," a voice from behind Sara said. "Sophia? I didn't know you were here," Catherine said. "Just got here," Sophia said, picking up Robin. "I brought Tasha." After diaper changes and feedings were finished the ladies sat in the kitchen and finalized the wedding plans.

Meanwhile at the lab Nick and Warrick were coming in with their evidence.

They were talking about yesterday's football game. "I told you it would be at least a 10 point spread?" Warrick said. "Maybe you should still be betting on games," Nick said.

The conversation stopped when they pulled into the parking lot. They saw an ambulance pulling away and people being put into another one, police and a group of people were standing around what looked like an explosion.

Nick looked at Warrick and they ran to where the group of people stood. "Bobby. What's going on?" Nick asked him. "Three dead, seven wounded," Bobby said, turning to face Nick. There was some blood on him too.

"Bobby, who is dead - what happened?" Warrick asked.

"Warrick - Nick get over here," Gil called to them. Pushing everyone aside they made their way to the center where Gil stood covered in blood.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick demanded to know. "No one is sure," Gil said. "There was an explosion. That's what I need you two for to check things out here."

"Who's …" Nick pointed to Gil's blood soaked shirt. "Some of it is mine, some is Jim's, some is Greg's, a little bit of everyone's," Gil said.

"Bobby said something about 'dead'. Do we know who?" Warrick asked. "One we think is a janitor. The others we are not sure of," Gil said.

"Myself and Jim along with Wendy, Greg, Hodges, Archie and Ecklie have been hurt. Ecklie is the worst, they just left with him and Jim, Archie and Greg are being loaded now. Wendy, Hodges and I will go next," Gil told them.

"Bobby has blood on him too," Warrick said. "That's mine," Wendy said. "He helped pull me and David out."

"So you want us to check things out and see if we can find out what happened?" Warrick asked. "Yes," Gil said. "I'm pulling some help from days and swings along with some cadets."

"Mr. Grissom," one of the paramedics said, "Let's go." "Nick, you take lead until I get back. Warrick, you call Sara for me and make sure she knows I am ok. Knowing Sara, she has the scanner on. I believe the other ladies are with her, give them everything we know." Gil got into the ambulance after grabbing his kit.

"Sara is already on her way to the hospital," Catherine said, "Tasha is with her. Sophia and I are babysitting." Warrick chuckled, as always, Gil was right Sara had heard about the explosion on the scanner.

Sara parked the car just as the ambulance was pulling away. She and Tasha went into the ER to find out about the men. The nurse would only tell them that they were being examined and someone would be out to talk to them shortly. "Please take a seat." Sara cursed under her breath and paced the floor; she hated waiting.

A short time later Gil came out and Sara ran to him. "I am fine," Gil said," it is just some minor cuts from flying glass. Greg is too," he said looking at Tasha.

None of the injuries were serious, so everyone was treated and released.

One of the janitors, who was also a member of a local drug ring, had tried to gain access to the room where seized drugs were stored. He had placed a bomb in a package and intended to put it in that room but the device exploded before he got it there.

Gil went home after shift. His first stop was to see the babies, they were sleeping. Going into their room, Sara was sitting on the bed reading.

"Did you get everything figured out?" Sara asked. Gil told her what they found out as he was getting ready for bed.

Coming out of the bathroom he looks at her and smiled. Taking her in his arms and kissing her he said, "Now if our little ones will cooperate, I have something else I need to investigate."

She sat down her book, slipped off her pajamas, "We can only hope." Three little ones slept all night and Mommy and Daddy enjoyed a night full of passionate love making.

Chapter 22

Sara and Gil were cuddling after they had finished when they heard one of the babies crying over the monitor. Gil got up and smiled, "At least they let us finish this time." Sara giggled.

Gil came back in the room. "Robin needed a change. All sleeping now," he said as he crawled back in the bed and snuggled close to her again.

"By the way, what were you giggling about?" Gil asked. Sara told him about Catherine and there conversation about any more additions.

"But the way they keep interrupting, I don't see how that can happen," Sara said. Gil propped himself up on one elbow, "As you said 'We would need a bigger house'. I wonder if they will let us have seconds." He started kissing her, but his cell phone rang, it was the lab. Sara laughed, "If it's not the babies it's the lab."

After Gil took the call he said, "Damn. If it is not one thing it's two. I am sorry love I have to go." "You will be back in time for the wedding?" Sara asked. "I'll certainly try hon." he told her. "Stay safe, I love you," Sara said, cuddling with his pillow, "Maybe I can catch a few more winks." "Grab some for me too," Gil said, bending down and kissing her.

Catherine and Tasha showed up at 8:30 with danish and Sophia was right behind them. All the ladies were dressing at Sara's house.

"I've never seen Greg so nervous," Tasha said. "He couldn't even get his socks on." "The guys will help," Catherine said. "By the way, I didn't see Gil," added Sophia.

Sara told them about their morning and the phone call. "Well at least the little ones did let you finish. I bet Ecklie called Gil just because he is such an ass." Tasha said.

"Well screw Ecklie," Sara said, "We aren't going to let him mess up your big day." All the ladies looked at each other and at the same time said "YUCK".

It was then that Sara realized what she said. Laughing, Sara said, "I wonder if anyone dose?" "I would say NO. That's more then likely why he's such a jerk," Catherine said smiling. "Any volunteers?" Sara asked.

They were all laughing when Sara suddenly said, "What happened to you?" They all turned to see Gil covered in mud. "There was a DB in the field off Highway 143 in a drainage ditch." Gil answered.

"Ecklie could have sent someone else," Tasha said, "He knows you're standing up with Greg."

"Tasha," Gil said, "Not this time." "Insects?" Tasha asked. Gil nodded his head. "I am sorry," she said, "Go clean up, we'll wait for you."

Gil headed for the bathroom and Sara started to fallow him, "Where do you think you are going?" Tasha asked, "You don't have time for a quickie."

Sara laughed, "You would be surprised how fast a QUICKIE can be with triplets in the house." They all laughed. "I need to change Gil's bandages", Sara said, winking.

In the bathroom Gil was just drying off. "You look so sexy," Sara said putting her arms around him and kissing his back.

"Mrs. Grissom, if you don't stop that I might just have to have my way with you right here." "I dare you," Sara said, smiling. "Oh, you know I can't turn down a dare," Gil said turning and kissing her. That was the first time they had ever done it standing up and in the bathroom.

When she finally came down stairs Catherine looked at her and smiled, "Had to fix bandages." "Well that and something else," Sara said smiling.

"Can we PLEASE get going," Tasha asked, "I am getting married you know."

The ladies helped Sara get the babies ready, "See you at the church honey," Sara yelled as they left.

Despite the events of the morning everyone was on time. Gil turned off his cell phone and so did the others.

Greg was shaking, "Calm down boy," Gil told him. "Griss, I have had the shit beat out of me, been shot at and faced I can't count how many judges and jury's but I have NEVER been so scared in my life. What if I mess up?"

"You buy her a nice piece of jewelry, a dozen red long steamed roses, get on your knees and say – YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG, IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN," Gil said. Greg smiled.

After the wedding and reception the newlyweds were off for a two week honeymoon trip to Hawaii and the rest to their homes.

Sara and Gil put the babies to bed; Sara came from her shower to find Gil sound asleep. She snuggled close to him, lay her head on his shoulder, "I love you so."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 23

Sara smiled at him then cuddled closer to her husband. "Life is perfect," she said, "The man I love in my arms and our children sleeping in the next room."

Sara lay there thinking of her life. Of how she had always wanted what she has now but never thought it would come her way.

She remembered the pain of her childhood and was thankful that her babies would not have to live that kind of life.

She laid her head on Gil's shoulder and fell fast asleep. The alarm went off at the same time the monitor did. It was breakfast time at the Grissom house and the triplets were hungry.

Gil grumbled a little, but got up to help.

Diapers changed and bellies filled, Mom and Dad went downstairs for something to eat. Gil made his famous waffles. "Hon," Sara said.

"I promised Catherine I would go to the doctor with her. Do you think you can handle things here?" "I don't see why not," Gil said, trying to sound surer of himself then what he was.

The babies were still sleeping when Catherine and Sara left. Gil was on his computer, his fingers crossed that the triplets would stay that way until Mommy came back.

Gil was deep in thought when he heard Hank barking. It was then that he noticed the crying coming over the monitor. "Thanks old pal," he said to the dog.

Walking upstairs Ryan had awakened, "Well young man, what is bothering you?" He picked him up and soon realized what the problem was.

"Boy. Decomp don't smell this bad," Gil said, wrinkling his nose. From behind him Gil heard laughing, turning around he saw Nick, "Sara thought you might need a hand." Gil just nodded his head as he lay Ryan back down. "This one is ripe too," Nick said, picking up a crying Riley. "You can have the honors," Gil said, "I'm warming up bottles." "Guess I need to get used to this," Nick said, "Sophia's test results are back. She is about 4 weeks along." "Congratulations," Gil said. "You're welcome to practice anytime you want." Gil and Nick were having coffee when Sara returned.

Nick proceeded to tell her about her stinky sons. "They have a habit of doing that," Sara said, laughing. As he was leaving, Nick told Sara about Sophia. "I am happy for you both," Sara said.

Catherine delivered her son 2 weeks before he was due. JASON RICHARD BROWN came in at a healthy 7 pounds. Nick and Sophia found out they were having a daughter.

Just into her fourth month, she and Nick decided that her line of work was dangerous. Sophia chose to stay out of the field.

Sara was busy planning the triplet's birthday party; they would be one the next month.

Gil loved to watch her with the babies. She always seemed happiest when she was with them.

"Hey Sara," Gil said. "I was thinking. Maybe we should do this again." Sara turned and looked at him, "Are you serious?" Gil just laughed

Chapter 24

Gil pulled Sara into his arms, "Just wanted to make sure you were listening to me." "Thank goodness," Sara said, "I love my babies, but the thought of another set of multiples is scary."

"Dose this mean that we can't…" He ran his hand under her tee shirt and started to tease her nipples as he kissed her neck…. "Do this?"

"We most assuredly can," Sara said. "As long as I remember to take my pill," she said, moaning in reaction to his touch, "And I did," Sara added as she turned and kissed Gil passionately.

At the start of shift the next day, Gil was going over the assignments and deciding who should do what.

He sat back in his chair and thought about the first time he first sat in this chair. Back when it was Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara.

How things had changed. He and Sara were married with their little ones.

Warrick and Catherine now have their little man and soon Nick and Sophia's baby would be here. "Do we all get to dream the shift away like the boss or are we going to have to work for our paycheck?" Greg asked. Gil smiled and followed him to the break room.

The next month the whole gang gathered in the living room as Ryan, Riley and Robin celebrated their first birthday. Gil came in from the kitchen.

"I just got a birthday gift for the babies," Gil said. Sara turned and looked at him. "That was Dr. Morris on the phone. All the tests are back and none of the children have been affected by my genetic hearing problem."

"That is fantastic," Sara said. "We had been worried about that." That made the celebration even better.

Jason started to cry; Robin waddled over to where he was laying and looked at him. Then laughing, Robin took the pacifier out of her mouth and stuck it in Jason's.

Everyone laughed as Catherine picked him up and handed the pacifier back to Sara. "Now that is a mother in the making," Sophia said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 25

Robin was all girl. Even at only one year old, she was the neat one of the three. She didn't like to be dirty and, to everyone's surprise, she would put a toy away when she was finished with it.

Robin had watched Catherine as she changed Jason, making sure she handed Catherine the powder. "She will be easy to toilet train," Sophia said. "Already half way there," Sara said, smiling. "Unlike someone else." She laughed as she picked up a very smelly Ryan. "Just like his father," Sara said, kissing Gil as she walked past him. "Who me!" Gil said laughing, "I am potty trained." "Yeah, but you are smelly sometimes," Sara said, laughing heading up the stairs.

Gil's phone went off and he cursed as he saw it was Ecklie. "Some one of these days I am going to toss this damn thing in the lake," he said. Gil took the call and when he had finished, Gil closed his phone and started upstairs.

"Honey, I have to …" "Bye, stay safe and I love you," Sara said turning and kissing him. "How did you know?" Gil asked. "You called me 'honey' – the only time you do that is when you think I'll be mad," Sara said, smiling, "and I heard you cursing all the way up here."

"When was the last time I told you how much I love you," Gil asked, turning and kissing her. "I think it was this morning, right after we rode that very satisfying wave of passion," Sara said, smiling as she remembered how it made her feel.

"MMMM, that was nice," Gil said, running his hand down her back. "Gilbert. Scram. You have a case to get to," Sara said, grinning. "I know," Gil said, letting her go. "But THAT is so much more fun."

As Gil walked out the door he said, "Fella's we have to go. You lady's are welcome to stay."

They went out and got into Warrick's Denali. "We have a triple at the BACKYARD BAR AND GRILL," Gil told them. "This has got to be the what – fifth one this month," Greg said. "More like the fourth," Gil corrected. "Fourth – fifth, still too many for one place," Nick said.

That point they all agreed on. At the bar Gil spoke to the officer who responded to the 'shots fired' call. "It appears to be a lover's triangle," he said.

"According to the bartender the female DB and the blond male DB were having drinks and starting to get – well let's say friendly – when the other male DB came in yelling and waving a gun around. Everyone hit the deck as the 2nd male started firing his weapon."

"Do we have ID yet?" Gil asked Dave. He handed Gil two wallets, "Got these off the males. Someone said that the lady was carrying that bag," Dave said pointing to a ladies handbag sitting on the bar.

Gil pulled the ID out of each wallet, "Interesting," he said, "they all have the same last name." "Ex and current hubby?" Greg asked. "Possibly," Gil said.

Back at the lab Nick, Greg and Warrick were going over evidence when Gil came in the lay out room. "I knew I recognized the name," Gil said.

"Four years ago Sara investigated a drug related shooting. A man named Martin Tipton was sent to prison for his part in the shooting." "I remember that one," Nick said, "He was the brother of the actual shooter. The brother got life and Martin got four years."

"Well the brother just got the death sentence," Gil said laying down the driver's license of the blond male DB along with the other two.

"Shortly after Tipton was locked away his wife divorced him and married the third brother," Jim said, coming in and adding some more papers to those already on the table. "Martin gets out of jail, looks up his ex-wife and brother – then bang bang!" Jim said. "Awe, ain't love grand," Greg said.

"I'm not sure if it was love that kept them together," Jim said, "But drugs sure did. I had some of my men go over their house and in the basement was a very nice green garden. Lots and lots of pot."

The ladies had all gone home by time the men were finished, so Warrick dropped them at their homes. Gil stopped and checked in on the babies before going to the bedroom. Sara lay the book down she was reading when Gil came back in the bedroom after his shower.

"Sleepy?" Sara asked. "Not really," Gil said, "why?" "Well I was just thinking," Sara said, running her fingers around his nipple and kissing him.

"We were talking about something earlier and I thought maybe you would like to …." "Do something about it instead of talk about it," Gil answered, unbuttoning her pajama top.

Sara kissed Gil, easing him down onto the bed. Her lips found his as her hand found his manhood. Sara stroked him, softly at first, and then harder. Sara pulled from the kiss and looked into Gil's eyes, "I love you."

Sara licked and kissed a trail down to Gil's now erect manhood. Slowly she licked down his shaft to his balls and back up before enclosing the head in the moist warmth of her mouth. Sara knew just what to do to her husband to make him ride his wave of pleasure.

Gil was ready, Sara could feel him throbbing and feeling his warm juices coating her throat, she took all he had to offer. Gil pulled Sara to him, kissed her and then lay her down. Gil's hand teased her breast as they shared a deep passionate kiss, tongues dancing around each other.

Gil broke from the kiss and Sara gasped for oxygen as Gil was taking her to that beautiful place he always did. Sara stared at him, utterly aroused. Gil's lips went back to hers; gently prodding her lips with his tongue, gaining access to the warm, silky confines of her mouth.

Gil kissed her as if it was his one wish to bring her pleasure and Sara closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth. Gil moved to her harden nipples, giving then the same love and attention he had given her lips and tongue.

He kissed his way down to Sara's breasts, licking every inch of uncovered skin. He knew every enticing sweet and salty, tangy inch of her warm body.

Gil inhaled deeply, how he loved the musky smell of his wife. Gil pulled her clit into his mouth as he inserted his fingers; he found just the right rhythm between his lips and his fingers. Sara screamed his name as she released herself.

Gil moved up her body and kissing her, he pushed his manhood into Sara slowly, feeling her wet heat surround him. Sara's channel was still hot and wet; it felt tight as it hugged his manhood.

They both groaned at the perfect feel of the other's body and the moment for completion now. She could see the look of ecstasy and desire on Gil's face and he could see the same look was on hers.

"Now" Sara whispered. Gil knew she was ready, he moved his hips back, almost sliding completely out and she arched her pelvis up, pulling him back in. Their groans filled the air as they moved, together, meeting and matching in slow deliberate thrusts.

Gil felt their bodies shudder violently, as they both achieved their orgasms coming together.

Gil moved from atop her and cradled her in his arms. Sara smiled, "Much more fun to do it then talk about it."

_One more to go after this one. Then I have a few ideas floating around. Thanks to all who have read this story and to those who left a reply. Thanks also to Wanda for being my beta reader._


	18. Chapter 18

Final Chapter

Gil was working and Sara had just finished what seemed like her one hundredth load of laundry. It was a nice day, so she took the children outside.

Sara had to laugh as she watched Ryan playing with a ladybug. "Definitely his father's child," she said. Riley was trying to catch Hank's tail and Robin was sitting on a blanket looking at a picture book.

Not much chance of her growing up a tomboy. "But then you never know," Catherine told her. Sara nodded; she didn't know what she was like as a child. There was no one to tell her. "You may have been a dainty lady at one time," Sophia added. With that they all laughed. Sara often wondered what she was like as a child.

"Jim," Sophia said, "What a pleasant surprise." He was standing looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Jim, what is wrong?" Sara asked. "We have a problem," Jim said, "Gil, Nick, and Warrick are missing."

"Missing?" Sara said. "What do you mean missing?" "The three of then went to check out a DB at 1099 West Morning Circle. Nick called Archie about 45 minutes ago to tell him they were on their way with some tape for him to look at. When they didn't come back I sent an officer out to check out the house. There is blood all over the place and Gil's Danali is still there along with all three field kits and cell phones. Ecklie is trying to get a crew over there as we speak."

Sara looked at Catherine, "Sophia, you take care of the little ones, we'll call you." Sara and Catherine ran to Sara's car and were gone before Jim could say anymore. Sara walked into the lab and grabbed two extra field kits.

"Where do you think you are going?" Conrad asked. "I think you know," Catherine answered. "You're wasting my time," Sara said. "You two aren't CSI's any longer. I have a couple of day shift people heading over there," Ecklie told them. "Try and stop us," Sara said pushing her way past Ecklie.

At the scene Catherine immediately took charge, the car was completely dusted and photo's taken. The field kits were dusted also.

Blood samples were collected while Jim and another officer questioned neighbors.

"I found tire tracks and a pool of something red," the day guy told Catherine. "Take photos, measure them and swab the red stuff," Sara told him.

"I have shoe prints," the other day person said snapping pictures. "They run mostly from the house to the tire tracks." Sara came from the house, "Jim, where is the body?"

"In the house," Jim said. "There's no DB in this house, I looked," Sara told him. Jim walked into the house, "One was right here – in the middle of the living room floor." He pointed to an area surrounded by blood. "And the other one was right over there." He said pointing to an area behind the sofa.

Sara looked at Catherine, "Do it." Sara took a sample and tested it, "It is NOT human." "A staged crime scene?" Jim said. "Gil called me and told me I had to get over here. When I asked him why he said I would never believe him."

"Gil must have figured it out just before he was ….." Sara choked up, a tear in her eye. "Catherine, did we find the tape Gil told Archie about?" "Yes. Let's get it back along with the rest of this other stuff," Catherine said.

They were all sitting in the AV lab watching the tape. It showed the living room along with two men splattering blood and then covering themselves. Finally it showed them lying down. You could see Gil and the others walking in.

"Here's another tape," the day guy said. "I got it off a neighbor's security camera." This tape showed a black van pulling up behind Gil's Danali, two men getting out of it. A short time later it showed the four men carrying out two bodies. "There are only two," Sara said.

"Where is the third one?" "Back that up again Archie," Catherine said. "Let's see if we can see who is who." Archie backed it up and focused on the first person. It was Warrick, no doubt. Catherine put her hands to her face. The second one was Nick.

"Where's Gil?" Sara said panic in her voice. "They left without him. I am going back to the house." Sara ran out the door, Willie – from days – was right behind her. They searched the house again; Willie used a probe to check underground, just in case.

"The shed!" Willie said. The two of them ran to the shed, Sara looked in the window; Gil was on the floor, hands and feet bound. The door was locked so it took a few minutes to open it. "He's alive," the paramedic said as he and another man lifted Gil to a stretcher.

"Why was the shed not checked to start with?" Sara asked Willie. "It didn't seem to have anything to do with the crime," he said. Sara called Catherine, "We found him, and he's alive. They are taking him to the hospital, I am going with him."

"Thank God," Catherine said, still worried about Warrick and Nick. Catherine called Sophia and filled her in. Sophia said that her mother was coming to watch the babies and that she would be there in a few minutes. At the lab Sophia was standing next to Archie looking at the security camera tape.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Focus in on that face. That's it – clear it up. Good." Sophia recognized the face, it belonged to a man that Nick and Warrick had put away five years ago for smuggling various things in from Mexico. The van was traced back to him also.

10 minutes later a squad of police officers was at the address on the registration, the apartment searched. The owner said that Mike had a storage shed out on the edge of town where he spent a lot of time.

At the storage site the squad once again surrounded the shed.

An officer kicked in the door and lying on the floor, bound together, they found Nick and Warrick. An APB was put out for the men and the van. In the hospital the ladies were all waiting on word of their husbands.

"Mike and his buddies were pulled over for speeding," Jim said coming into the waiting room, "Any news?" Sophia shook her head. A doctor came out, "Mrs. Brown. Mrs. Stokes?" Catherine and Sophia stood and followed him. "They will be fine. Both Mr. Brown and Mr. Stokes have several bruises and suffered from exposure. We are keeping them over night." Catherine and Sophia thanked the doctor and went to see their husbands.

In the waiting room Jim told Sara that the storage shed had been wired and the suspects had intended to explode it via remote control. "We made it by 5 minutes." "That's why they weren't killed," Sara said. "Have you heard about Gil?" Jim asked. "Not yet," she said.

Finally a doctor came out to Sara. "Mrs. Grissom, Mr. Grissom suffered form severe head trauma. He has lost his hearing I believe due to nerve deafness. You will need to contact an audiologist."

Sara was taken to Gil. "He wants to go home," she told the doctor. Sara was given instructions for treatment to his injury. At the house Gil sat on the couch, (Gil had taught Sara to sign a while ago – that is how he communicated with her now.)

"Everything will be alright," Sara told him. "I am tired," Gil told her. They went to bed, Gil turned his back to her but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around him.

The next morning Sara had to talk to him, she was concerned about last night. "Gil," she told him. "I love you, nothing will change that." "I know darling," Gil told her, "I love you too." She kissed him; Gil smiled at Sara and held her close to him. They had another 30 minutes before the children woke up.

The audiologist had determined that the head trauma had caused injury to his cochlear nerve. Gil received treatment for his hearing loss and soon Gil's hearing came back close to normal.

Gil no longer felt comfortable in his job; fear seemed to overtake the love he used to have for it. He kept telling himself it was nothing, he would get over it, but he didn't. Gil resigned and decided to teach instead, Sara told him that nothing, except the babies and him, could make her happier. For a long time Sara had hid a deep fear that something would happen to Gil and she would lose, so his teaching was the solution. He would be happier and she so would she.

The End

_Once again my thanks to all of you. I have another short story in the works and a longer one too._


End file.
